The Exiled Prince
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Miyuki accidentally finds an unknown and mysterious flash drive on her room. Curiosity sparked and the Head of the Yotsuba Clan, Maya Yotsuba alongside her sister Miya Yotsuba decided to take a peek on what's inside... [UNDER REVISION]
1. Glossary of Terminologies

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing on this fic are not mine.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. I know that I have some unfinished/ongoing works but I can't help mysrl but to write this idea. This idea has been with me for a long a while, discussing and sharing some thoughts with some friends through PM (thanks A Reincarnated Writer and Tsunashi777).**

 **Anyways, this will be an AU fic showcasing Tatsuya Kishinami (yes that is his surname) being spared from the Articificial MCA operation and instead was exiled by the Yotsuba clan and had to live a life away from his sibling(s). During his exile, his Dad taught him about Magecraft, the World, and the Mysteries that encompasses all living and non-living things. Due to some alternate events, Tatsu is born 2 years early than canon, Miya and Honami are still alive, and Maya was spared from her tragic fate and have a child of her own.**

 **And yes, this fic will have harem but the main pairings will be Tatsuya and Mayumi (Tatsumi).**

 **This list of terminologies are the only thing I can write as of now (sorry, college stuffs) but I'll update as soon as I can find some breather from my tight schedule.**

 **Another note, some parts of this will have characters watched some kind of video or a Visual Novel type of sorts like a Reading Fic.**

* * *

 **Mystery** (神秘, Shinpi ) is a sliver of power of many different types that comes from the Root. It is the source of all supernatural phenomena such as Magecraft or ESP , and beings such as True Ancestors , Dead Apostles, Servants, Spiritual Bodies, as well as Phantasmal Species show signs of Mystery. Mystery accumulates over time and grows stronger with age.

If two different types of Mysteries collide with one another, the stronger Mystery will overwhelm the weaker one. Certain items that have a long history and age can also show signs of Mystery, but if they are severely damaged, they will lose all the Mystery they have accumulated.

It is also possible for a human's body and soul to reach the level of a Mystery.

 **Authority** (権能, Kennou ) is a Mystery possessed by the Gods, allowing for world construction, event shifting, time-flow manipulation, kingdom-building, and other such powers of that level. While normal skills "accomplish a certain task by following a corresponding principle", Authority works "simply by making things happen because one has that right." Though such powers existed six thousand years in the Age of Gods before the modern era, the advent of the AD calender relieved the gods of their duty of the advance of human civilization and retired them to the past.

 **Magic** (魔法, Mahō ), also referred to as True Magic and Sorcery, is the highest class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents the actualization of events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. It is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Swirl of the Root.

"Magic" can be differentiated from "Magecraft" in that the consequences of its use are ostensibly "impossible" or "miraculous." Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic.

 **Magecraft** (魔術, Majutsu ), or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of a Mystery , a miracle. It is referred as "Ancient Magic" by the practitioners of Eidos' Thaumaturgical Theory.

Magecraft is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and Magic from the past became possible through science.

There is no impossibility for Modern Magecraft within the rules of the world, and with enough effort and time spent studying the appropriate school, anything within the limits of human intellect is possible. However, because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of Mysteries that already exist in the world, it is impossible for it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there is a "wall" that prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this "wall" is known as Magic.

 **Psychic Power** (超能力, Chō Nōryoku ), also referred to as **Extrasensory Perception** (ESP), is a catch-all term to refer to the circuits that cause supernatural phenomena to occur. It is a form of nature interference that to the psychic comes as naturally as breathing. Unlike Magecraft, which can be taught and practiced, inherent ability is an absolute necessity. Psychic powers are the ultimate ability of humans , who have become an existence independent of nature. However, these powers are generally incomparable to the great abilities possessed by Demons or Mixed-Bloods . In the end, they are only human.

Psychic powers only appear by chance and are limited to one generation. Generally, a psychic is born with both a "normal" perception that allows one to function in society, as well as an "abnormal" psychic perception (extra channel); those who only possess the latter are known as an **Unfit Existence** (存在不適合者, Sonzai Futekigōsha ).

 **Codecast** (コードキャスト, ) A **Program: Simple Spell** (簡易術式プログラム, ) is a **Thaumaturgical Foundation** (魔術基盤, Majutsu Kiban) used in cyberspace and in the real world. A wizard writes and compiles the program code in advance, and activates it by passing magic through it. There are two types of Codecast. External Codecasts are one time use consumable Codecasts, while Internal Codecasts are installed into the body... or rather the Spiritrons structures [that make up one's body in cyberspace]. Codecasts that have been installed are very powerful, however seeing as they change the fundamental nature of the user, not many wizards choose to use them. Codecasts implemented through the use of a Mystic Codes fall somewhere in the middle [in terms of power and effects on the user]

 **Eidos** (個別情報体, Kobetsu Jōhōtai), also referred as "Modern Magic" by its practitioners, is a newly created **Thaumaturgical Foundation** (魔術基盤, Majutsu Kiban) that simply overwrites an information body through the use of a **Magic Sequence** (魔法式, Mahōshiki). It refers to the modification of a target's phenomena by modifying its Eidos, hence producing its result. There are two planes – one physical (the physical plane is the real world as all humans perceive it) and one information (the information dimension is a representation of that world where each entity has a corresponding information body).

Eidos is not the "flinging" of spells through the physical plane, but the precise overwriting of a target's data in the information dimension. Each information body ( _Eidos_ ) is composed of thought particles called Psions. Magic sequences used to overwrite information bodies are also composed of Psions. Only those that have a Magic Calculation Area in their brain can manipulate Psions to cast "magic".


	2. Character Sheet

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic/story.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here again. This is not a chapter but a character sheet of Tatsuya. So far this is all that I can think of. It would be a great help to hear your thoughts and suggestions especially for his harem. I didn't put any of his parameters because I'm not that good in assigning such ranking. The first chapter will be published on Sunday GMT+8:00 time.**

 **CHARACTER PROFILE**

 **NAME:** Tatsuya Yotsuba Kishinami ( _Kishinami Tatsuya_ ) **  
KANJI:** 岸波・達也  
 **NICKNAME:** Tatsu  
 **AGE:** 18  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Black  
 **EYE COLOR:** Dark Brown, Blue with rainbow shimmers (when using Mystic Eyes)  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese  
 **RACE:** Human-Heroic Spirit Hybrid (Demi-Servant)  
 **BLOODLINE:** Yotsuba, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Gods Holder, Mystic Eyes  
 **APPEARANCE:** Tatsuya Shiba  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest son of Maya Yotsuba (The Irregular in Magic High School) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and heir to the Yotsuba Household. He was a product of artificial insemination. As Maya's son, Tatsuya is the apparent heir to the Yotsuba Household but after the birth of his sister Miyuki and the discovery of his lack of ability to wield "magic" as it was intended, he was removed from the succession and he was reduced to being Miyuki's Guardian. Despite the facts of his parentage, he isn't accepted as a legitimate member of the family by many due to the fact that he cannot wield "magic" freely; the two types of "magic" he can freely wield are not considered "magic" by the family's standards due to their nature of only "destroying" and "restoring" information, not "altering" them.

Tatsuya's Magic Calculation Area is dominated by his powerful innate abilities, such as Decomposition, Regrowth and Elemental Sight. It is due to this imbalance that he is unable to use any other form of magic. So to enable him to be able to use other magic spells, especially the Systematic-Type Magic, his mother Maya Yotsuba and her older-twin sister Miya Yotsuba performed the Artificial Magician Experiment on the 6-year-old Tatsuya. Miya planned to use her unique and forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic _Mental Design Interference_ , forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that is responsible for strong emotions (called the Limbic System) and installed a Magic Calculation Model in an attempt to create an Artificial Magic Calculation Area. But before the experiment could ever began, it was called off by Genzou Yotsuba and his younger brother Eisaku Yotsuba at the last minute stating that Tatsuya's "sperm donor" vehemently disapproves the operation.

With the experiment being cancelled and no alternative to expand Tatsu's abilities, the clan head decided to exiled Tatsuya from the Yotsuba Household, much to Maya's protests. In truth however, Genzou, his brother Eisaku and other 30 members of the clan who was involved during the "Nightmare of 2062" sent Tatsuya to his father's care.

 **ABILITIES:** Spending almost 12 years under his father and stepmothers' care, Tatsuya honed his innate abilities and physical prowess. To begin with, Tatsuya was born as an **Esper/Psychic** from the start. His **Decomposition** and **Regrowth** abilities were mistaken by the practitioners and followers of Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory as his innate "magic" when in truth said abilities were purely his Psychic Powers. Though born as a Psychic, his Decomposition and Regrowth abilities allowed him to use simple Dissolution and Restoration/Healing spells since his Elemental Affinity are fixated on this two particular unique elements. **Gram Dispersion** , **Mist Dispersion** , and **Material Burst** are examples of his Dissolution spells by combining a basic Dissolution spell and both of his Decomposition ability and Decomposition Element. This make Tatsuya a person who sit in between the borderline of Magecraft and ESP; a literal Magus/Esper hybrid.

His **Elemental Sight** , the **Mystic Eyes of Spirit** , allows Tatsuya to connect to the Information Dimension and identify the landscape down to every detail. Every person and object imprints their Eidos within the Information Dimension, and every system and type of magic projects Sequences onto the Eidos through it. Because of this, nothing can escape from Tatsuya's Elemental Sight. Moreover, he can identify and examine each and every Eidos and Sequence and target them separately, irrespective of distance. It can be used to analyze any physical device or material at least down to the atomic level. Contrary to what most users of "Modern Magic" believe, Elemental Sight is not a Sensory-type "magic" but a combination of **Pure Eyes** and **Mystic Eyes** ; making it a hybrid Mystic Eyes on par with **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** and is designated as _Rainbow_ under the Noble Colors System.

 **Starburst and Starbreak** is his unique magecraft, basing it from his Sensei's **Starmine and Starbow** and adding his Decomposition ability to the mix. Unlike its predecessor who creates an explosion and releases heat upon impact, Tatsuya's version turn its targets into specks of dust upon contact without releasing any heat. Tatsuya is also proficient in **Runes** , having taught by a "certain **Runic Master** " although he can only use simple to moderate Runes. Aside from this, Tatsuya can also recreate and use certain **Noble Phantasms** using his **Sorcery Trait Gods Holder**.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. It took me a while to write this chapter even though I said I'll release this chapter on Sunday, but it seems I can't wait (guilty here). This first chapter will tackle the incident that branded the Yotsuba clan as "Untouchables" and the origins of Tatsuya, Miyuki, and surprisingly, Minami. This will be a combination of a "Reading Fic" with proper events that interacts with present time (storywise). We do know what happened in Canon during the events of the Yotsuba retribution so in this story I decided to add a twist to it, making it somewhat incomprehensible to the eyes of mortal men such the likes of Genzou and Eisaku Yotsuba.**

 **Thanks for the reviews/comments that you posted. The Rupture, it's sad to say that that "spear" won't be in this fic but Tatsu would have a "spear" that is related to the Hindu myth (hint hint). Neema Amiry, that's just the skill list. Just wait and see if he used them in combat.**

 **So without any further ado, let's go with the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Nightmare of 2062 ~ Origin ~**

Maya Yotsuba let out a sigh as she finished her last paperwork for the day. With a silky wavy black hair and jazzberry jam eyes, she's a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. Considered as one of, if not the most powerful magicians in the world and one of the Seven Sages, Maya was very famous among the magician families, mostly the Ten Master Clans and Hundred Families, the International Magic Association, and throughout the entire world.

Being the current and third Head of the Yotsuba Family, one of the two most powerful families among the Ten Master Clans, Maya has a lot of tons of responsibilities not only just to the Yotsuba Household and its Branch Families but also to the respective regions they've influenced. For the Yotsuba, they monitor the regions surrounding the Japanese capital mostly the regions of Toukai, Gifu, and Nagano. As the body who managed these regions, Maya had to give a status report on the upcoming Ten Masters Clans Conference. And there's the issue of announcing her heir...

Leaning her back on the soft cushion of her chair, Maya gazed on scene behind her window As the sky slowly turned into pitch black. Her thoughts was on her son Tatsuya, who was exiled from the family by her own father, uncle, and each head of the Branch Families due to his "defect". Up to this day, it still bugged her why her father Genzou and the rest of the Yotsuba elders called off Tatsuya's supposed operation. If the operation went as expected and emerged successful, which she was sure would be a success, her son would be able to utilized Systematic Type Magic and would also be her heir on her succession.

She had asked why her father would consent on the "sperm donor's" rejection of the Artificial Magic Calcualtion Area operation, though he didn't give a specific answer to her query, her father's reply to her was "He is someone who I admired and respect". With those words, Maya became intrigued on the father of her child ever since that day. To put it bluntly, Maya didn't meet the biological father of her son. The only thing she knew from his father and the other elders was that his surname was Kishinami.

In her perspective, the surname was something that wasn't part of the Hundred Families or Elements yet despite of the lack of information, Maya, upon becoming the head of the Yotsuba Family opted to gather intelligence regarding the whereabouts and appearance of her "sperm donor" only to find none. It wasn't that the elders hid the whereabouts of the man but in truth, even Juuzou Kuroba who admitted to met the man before in several occassions have no clue on where to find him. Even the surname Kishinami wasn't listed on the public records or even in Japan's Statistics office, let alone in other countries!

It was as if the man was an enigma... and Maya didn't like it. She wanted to see her son so bad and the only way to achieve such goal was to directly meet with the man in person. But how could she do that if she didn't know where to start!? She even confronted Juuzou on where did her father find such enigmatic man but the former head of the Kuroba Branch Family kept a tight lip on the subject, stating that she will meet him when the "right time" comes.

"The question is... when is that "right time"?"

Before anymore thoughts can flood her mind, a knock on the wooden mahogany door to her office echoed.

"Maya-sama, Miya-sama and the others are here."

"Come in."

The door to her office sprang up, unveiling five personalities; an elderly man, and four women with the two in their teens.

The elderly man who wore a formal black tuxedo was Tadanori Hayama. He was the Head Butler of the Yotsuba Family. As head butler, he takes direct orders from Yotsuba Maya, the current Head of the Family, and serves as her loyal confidant. While he appears as like someone slightly around the 50, he is actually 70 years old.

The woman standing next to him, whose appearance was very identical to Maya in every detail except for her hair which was tied in a ponytail fashion was Maya's older twin sister, Miya Yotsuba. Miya was a charming woman with jet black hair, white skin, red eyes and a mature beauty that was ten years younger. Her status as the oldest daughter of the Yotsuba Family, and twin-sister to the head of the family permitted her many luxuries. She was gentle, polite, and lady-like in all of her responses and attitude towards others. She had perfect etiquette when dealing with people during social events.

Beside Miya was a teenage girl that have the same looks as her. This teenager is Miyuki Kishinami, Miya's only daughter and Maya's heir candidate and niece. She is a lovely, beautiful girl with jet black hair and pretty red eyes, who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. The members of the Yotsuba Family would always referred to her as a daughter of a goddess, the word referencing to Miyuki's inherited beauty from her mother.

Behind them were two females who also looked similar with each other and were wearing black tuxedo suits similar to Tadanori's. The first older woman was Honami Sakurai, Miya Yotsuba's Guardian. With a short dark brown hair that reached on her neck and purplish red eyes, for a servant of her status she is a beautiful maiden in her own right. A cheerful, lively woman who does not seem to feel the weight of her personal history, she was Miya's confidant and friend despite the large gap of their social status.

The second woman rather, a teenage girl, was Honami's daughter and Miyuki's Guardian, Minami Sakurai. Her face is very identical to her mother except for her eyes who were dark brown in color. She is dedicated and loyal in her duty as a Guardian for the Yotsuba. She is polite to all, but can't hide her emotions well when she wants to and seems to stick to her rigid professionalism.

"Good evening, Maya."

"Good evening, Oba-sama."

Miya and Miyuki greeted the Yotsuba head, with Miyuki bowing her head together with Honami and Minami in respect and greetings. Behind them Tadanori closed the door.

"It's good to see you Ane-ue, Miyuki. Please have a seat."

Maya gestured her hands to the unoccupied sofas which Miya and her daughter took for themselves while their respective Guardians stood behind them. The head butler positioned himself to Maya's right side, a white towel resting on his forearm.

"So what is your business in this time of an hour Ane-ue? I thought that you were busy preparing for Miyuki's moving out to Tokyo tomorrow. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. Yes we were busy packing her belongings. The reason we came here on the other hand is... Miyuki, hand _it_ to your aunt."

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

From her clasped hand, Miyuki then placed an object on her aunt's wooden desk. It was a black metallic flash drive, with the words "The Exiled Prince" printed on its surface in white colored imprint. Seeing the pen drive laid on her desk, Maya's brow quirked in a questioning look.

"A memory storage device?"

Jazzberry jam orbs hovered to Miyuki, as if telling her to laid out the details regarding with the memory stick.

"Yes, Oba-sama. I found it in my room as I was packing my personal things in my luggage, resting on my desk above my entrance results paper."

"Let me guess, this isn't yours?"

At her aunt's query, Miyuki nod her head in confirmation.

"It's strange. Last night I was sure that that thing wasn't in my room before I went to bed."

"We even checked the security footage for any intruders, if any, that sneaked into our estate but we found none."

Miya added, her head shook slightly. Truth to be told, the Yotsuba village was a hidden place that wasn't even located in every Japanese map and it was heavily guarded with an invincible invisible barrier that would make even a seasonal magician exhaust their reserves before he or she can break in.

"I see. So have any of you took the liberty to check what's inside of this?"

As Maya waved the tiny memory device, she couldn't help but be wary of the object or to be precise, what's inside of it. As a magician herself, she knew about Golden Electron Silkworms. A type of Spirit Magic, it's a magic that disables precision weaponry by passing across connections to invade electronic devices. The silkworms don't rewrite the process itself. Instead, they interfere with the output signal and may even alter the signal. This delays the spell activation by hampering the electronic mechanism without triggering the OS or anti-virus programs.

During the border conflicts with Great Asian Alliance, Japanese forces suffered terribly under its effects. That information somehow made the Yotsuba Head to marred her face with a small frown. Knowing who were the first users of such magic, the memory that she suppressed at the back of her mind began to creep out from its chains but Maya in some way managed to rein it back.

"We haven't. We already did an entire scan on it and it didn't have any "malicious" content whatsoever. So we can assume that it's safe to take a peek."

"Then let's take a peek then. I wanted to see what's inside of this mysterious device. Tadanori, if you would."

"Yes, Maya-sama."

Maya said with a smile grazing on her luscious lips, her hand waving the flash drive towards the butler's direction who obediently received said device from his Mistress before he inserted it into one of the drive slots of the screen terminal inside the room. Honami and Minami who were standing behind their Mistresses raised their guard, even if Miya had confirmed that the device had no threat. Grabbing the remote, Tadanori pressed a specified button and an instant the video screen lit up with a single video template present, titled "The Exiled Prince".

"A video template?"

Miya voiced out her surprise as she was expecting something, like documents or any other conspicuous files.

"Then let us have a look. Tadanori."

With Maya's approval, Tadanori pressed the play button.

 **EPISODE 1: Nightmare of 2062**

As the title came into view, almost all of the occupants of the room widened their eyes a bit especially Maya.

"Okaa-sama... is this about..."

"Maybe Miyuki... maybe..."

Miya replied with caution as her eyes hovered to her younger twin sister. She knew that this was something that her sister was trying to avoid to be discussed at all costs. But she had to wonder, why is it showing this time of a year?

 **The year was 2062 AD and much of the world has changed ever since most of humanity discovered "magic" during a terrorist attack on the US soil about 63 years ago, leading all nations of Earth on a vehement research on gaining such abilities. Unfortunately though, the year 2062 was a time of war. The Third World War broke out leading almost all nations as belligerents on each side of the conflict.**

 **There were two major factors that caused the war. First was the advancement of agricultural production through solar-powered industries in 2020, leading to a temporary population boom. The second factor was the radical drop in temperature of the entire planet for reasons unknown around 2030, deteriorating the world's overall food supply on a massive scale.**

"This is like a history class." Maya commented which all the people inside the room agreed. Though her mind was on something else.

 **While the effects were felt less in developed countries, it greatly affected the emerging industrial nations already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. What occurred next started the conflicts. Inhabitants of the northern regions of China tried to illegally cross the frontier with Russia, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deported the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration is not recognized as legal under international law.**

 **Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accused Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replied that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China became more aggressive, until they eventually broke down. The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three.**

"And we all know what happened after that." Miya said, her face portraying a grim expression knowing the atrocities that would follow after.

 **Caused by the infighting for food and resources, World War Three officially began in 2045. This leads to the establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magic Technicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and by permitting them to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy's country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons**

 **No country was able to stay neutral.**

 _"All of it is now printed on every history books."_ Honami thought inwardly. As a servant of the Yotsuba, people like her weren't allowed to speak without any permission from their Mistress.

 **Getting back on the present time, amidst the dark sky and the raging seas Genzou Yotsuba, clad in a distinct Yotsuba combat suit, set his vicious eyes on the land covered with city lights over the horizon. He was the current head of the Yotsuba clan; one of Japan's Ten Master clans. Beside him were his brother Eisaku Yotsuba, and his brother-in-law and current head of the Kuroba Branch Family, Juuzou Kuroba.**

All the occupants of the room were surprised to see the elders of their clan in their prime, especially Maya and Miya. All of them knew that it was the time when the Yotsuba went to rescue Maya from her kidnappers.

"Ojii-sama, and Eisaku-ojiisama look so young. Even Juuzou-ojiisama too." Miyuki spoke softly, her eyes sparkled in awe and reverence as she glanced on her grandfathers' young physical appearance.

The same could be said with Minami. She admired the elders of the Yotsuba with all of her heart. Seeing her daughter's excited eyes, Honami just slightly smiled.

 **Behind them were 27 other men, all of which were members of the Yotsuba clan and wore combat suits similar to Genzou's. Aboard on there private maritime vessel, all of them stood in combat positions, both hands stretched out and were gazing towards the area of land in front of them, their eyes screaming for blood. Screaming retribution against Dahan.**

"Otou-sama..." Both the twins said as they watched their father portraying a furious face akin to a tiger that wanted to pounce its target with fury.

 **There was a reason behind this urge for bloodbath. Three days before, Genzou's daughter Maya Yotsuba,** **was kidnapped by anonymous perpetrators in Taipei when she was visiting as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian branch of the International Magic Association. Maya's disappearance wasn't due to unknown reasons but rather, an obvious abduction. Kouichi Saegusa, who was visiting Taipei with Maya, is currently suffering from lacerations and broken bones in his right hand and right leg and the loss of his right eye due to his battle during the kidnapping.**

Maya's face turn into a slight scowl. She knew at that time that they were outclassed and outmatched at that time but still she was angry at Kouichi for leaving her in the hands of her captors.

She knew it wasn't right but at that time, her heart was filled with feelings of betrayal and disbelief.

 **Kouichi's condition is still worrisome. After all, Kouichi is not only his younger daughter's boyfriend, but also her fiancé. Rather than Kouichi, who was severely injured while escaping the abductor's grasp, his worries were naturally more concentrated on Maya, who the kidnappers had made off with. To be honest, he was gripped more by feelings of anger and bitterness toward Kouichi than feelings of worry. He brazenly returned alone from his cowardice while his daughter was taken away.**

 **Genzou understood that it wasn't Kouichi's fault. To require such a thing from a mere thirteen-year old boy was cruel and, from looking at the situation, the criminals placed more importance on Maya. It could be said that Kouichi got entangled in Maya's kidnapping and was left with one eye for all eternity. Even the Head of the Saegusa clan offered their help to the Yotsuba clan upon hearing on his son's condition, but Genzou had to refuse.**

"I didn't know that. But why did Otou-sama refused the Saegusa's help?" Miya questioned in confusion to which the same thought occurred to everyone.

"If such thing didn't happen, all could have ended differently."

On Maya's words, everyone fell silent. Miya glanced at her twin with a small knowing frown. She knew how her sister fell head over heels for Kouichi during that time, how they were so perfect with each other only to head in a disastrous break up.

It was his incompetence that lead to ending what would be a promising relationship. But like her father said, Kouichi wasn't to blame. He just like Maya, were victims of opportunity. Miya knew that Maya knows about this too.

 **Since the identity of the abductors and the whereabouts of Maya** **had been attained courtesy of the Kurobas, a furious Genzou immediately depart to Dahan in haste with a selected few in tow. Their intelligence had led them to Quanzhou where a subdivision of Kulunfang Institute's research laboratory is located. Kunlunfang Institute is Dahan's magician development group. The evil rumours of that place would not die any more than the ones about The Fourth Institute which the Yotsuba are now the actual masters of, but are entirely different. The content of those rumors with regards to females is so bad that Genzou could not bear to hear them fully.**

It wasn't that hard for Miyuki to understand such statement. She somehow felt shivers creeping on every inch of her hair, both of her hands found its way on her shoulders.

 **Though he expected a worst case scenario, as a father Genzou couldn't fully accept that his youngest daughter would be defiled, violated, and experimented on by unknown men... Imagining such things almost made him go into berserk mode!**

"I would be in such rage if I ever find my daughter on the hands of such atrocious men." Tadanori spoke in understanding. After all, like Genzou he was also a father and a parent.

 **"Raghh!"**

 **Genzou screamed in anger and urgency, his arms and hands stretched outward in front as he expelled a continuous amount of magic power. He wasn't the only one doing such arduous task but almost everyone of the rescue group are doing the same thing.**

 **Its not that they were throwing every amount of their Psions on nothing. The land of Quanzhou is just visible on their eyes but it was out of their reach due to a strong and invisible barrier that has been erected, forcing them to halt their advances and forcibly create a hole on it in order to pass through. And they were locked in such state for almost 3 hours.**

Everyone's eyes though widened, were fixated on the oscillating air as dozens of Psions coalesced into a certain point in the empty surroundings.

"Dahan have such thing?"

Miyuki questioned in bewilderment. Being a heir candidate, she was taught about everything from proper etiquette down to countries' specific magic. She never heard of such barrier from one of her lessons or from the books.

The other people too were in the same boat as Miyuki and were surprised by such revelation. In order to establish such impenetrable defense, a strong magician was a requirement.

"Does this mean that they have created such magic at that time?"

"It also begs the question of who is the magician responsible for erecting a barrier like that."

Maya replied to her older twin's question while adding her two cents, as her eyes went back to the screen.

 **"What kind of barrier is this?"**

 **"I never expect that Dahan could create something like this..."**

 **"Juuzou! Eisaku! Stop worrying about this defensive barrier and focus. I don't care what kind of barrier is this but what I do know is that Maya is just on the other side! And not even this defensive magic can stop me from getting my daughter back!"**

"Otou-sama..." Miya and Maya said in a whisper with almost a tear in their eyes. They knew how their father valued his family and his clan.

"Ojii-sama..." Miyuki whispered, her hands clasped together in front while being moved by her grandfather's concern to her aunt's safety.

The servants, though were trying not too show their emotions, they were very proud of their former clan head on putting such cladestine bravado. It was such principle that all servants of the Yotsuba Family respected and revered Genzou.

 **With those expelled words, Genzou and the others brought all forth of their magic power to another level. Though Genzou had to wonder how on earth does Dahan have such invincible magic? Banishing those thoughts, the Head of the Yotsuba clan inwardly prayed for the wall to break. As if the heavens heard Genzou's heed, a portion of the barrier fluctuated indicating its weakening state.**

 **Seeing the fluctuation, the Yotsuba gave a final push thus tearing a hole through the barrier.**

 _ **"** They managed to do it!"_ Everyone thought as they saw a hole appearing in the air.

 **"Now! Full throttle!"**

 **Juuzou's cry was heard by the helmsman who immediately put the throttle to max speed, speeding the boat against the wavy seas and through the hole. As they managed to get through the seemingly impenetrable defense, Genzou and the members of the Yotsuba clan could only stare at the land in front of them with widened eyes and utter disbelief.**

Now everyone in the room were curious on what just the former Head of the Yotsuba and their kinsmen saw. Maya was on the edge of her seat. This was important to her, ever since that incident her memories on that eventuality was still a blur to her.

 **"What the..."**

 **The land that was filled with brimming city lights that they saw outside the barrier earlier was now replaced by a grass of infernal blaze and wildfire. The instant change of scenery almost froze all the passengers of the boat to their places. As Magic Technicians who fought in the battlefield, witnessing something like this was a norm especially for someone like Genzou. What made him and the others paralyzed in their place however, was a towering figure of a gigantic humanoid being spewing beams of pinkish purple light on any directions from its... seven orifices and fourteen eyes.**

After that scene, the video turned black. Miyuki, Minami, Maya, Miya, Honami, and Tadanori were portraying the same reactions that the people from the video were also showcasing. All of their bodies were quivering in horror on what they witness. Miyuki had to hug herself in sheer fear, who was then embraced by his mother Miya. Her Guardian Minami, was fighting the urge not to fell down on the floor as she commanded her wobbling feet to support her weight.

"W-What is that thing!?"

Honami couldn't help but to say that aloud with a trembling voice. Almost everyone in the same room have the same thought. Just what is that gigantic being!?

"We don't know... but... its better to watch the next episode to find our answers."

Maya said in a logical manner, after she had regained her composure. Yet still, her frame was still shaking.

"I agree. Knowing what actually happened during that incident might give us clues on what that thing is... And maybe give us some insights on what Otou-sama and the others really did during that time. Tadanori-san, please."

Miya supplemented though like her younger twin sister, she too was very curious and intrigued about his father and their kinsmen exploits in Dahan. With the remote still on his hand, Tadanori select the 2nd episode and pressed the play button.

 **EPISODE 2: Kishinami**

The displayed title alone surprisingly caught everyone's attention.


	4. This Is Not A Chapter

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

 **Like the title implies, this is not a chapter but a reply to the reviews. I think I have some explaining to do. But first, let me thank you all for giving this story a chance and for reading it even if some of you, if most, find it unlikeable.**

 **To begin, this story "The Exiled Prince" is one part of my Fate: World Alter Series Trilogy. It is a spinoff of some sorts of my Band of Brothers fic, which is also part of the Trilogy. This story follows the events of World Alter and can be said a "sequel" to it in proportion and parallel to Band of Brothers.**

 **To Gashadokuro, there is a reason why I give him such abilities. It is true that Tatsu's Canon abilities are OP in a level. But that's just in terms of his enemy being... humans, and here, since this is a crossover with Nasuverse's elements and concepts, beings like Phantasmal Species like Dragons and Demons will appear in this story which is far more powerful than the Paranormal Parasites that he faced in Canon Mahouka. Since this involves Mystery, his OP abilities based Eidos aka Modern Magic would be useless. I also wanted to established the fact that his OPness is something he inherited. Now you may think that this story is all about OPness of OneTrueTatsuya (I call him that), but I will go into much more in his character dynamics and the same would go to the other characters.**

 **About his race, his father which I know you know who is a human who turned into a Heroic Spirit during the events of World Alter (which I'm planning to update) that isn't subjected to the World's law in some specifications. I won't spoil too much since it will be explained in World Alter and the later parts of this story.**

 **What you said about Gods Holder is true. But if you are someone who is connected to the Root, it is possible to have such Sorcery Trait with just a wish. How Hakuno manage to do that is something I won't reveal, but let's just say that his soul has been in contact with the Root far more than Manaka and Shiki's years combined. Also in the Character Sheet Chapter, it is stated that Tatsuya was in Haku's care for almost 12 years so you can expect that Haku taught Tatsuya about the abilities of GH.**

 **About his Mystic Eyes, I think I need to apologize. It seems that a single word was omitted there leading to your confusion. When I said its on par with MEoDP, I mean its uniqueness not in terms of power. I didn't even put the word "power" on the chapter, but I guess its my fault for not inspecting the entire chap thoroughly before posting it. But like I said it stands on par with MEoDP, I mean his Mystic Eyes here (which is a combination of his Canon Elemental Sight (which I can conclude in my opinion as Pure Eyes)** **and his high level of Clairvoyance (also he inherited) is a special case similar to Fujino's Mystic Eyes of Distortion. Unlike his canon ES however, Tatsuya can destroy the "information" of a person or a thing just by decomposing said "information" which in Mahoukaverse deemed an impossible feat.**

 **To ilidio 13, actually this is inspired from "The Prince of Yotsuba". About Genzou still alive, unlike the Canon, the reason why he and most of the 30 members who went to Dahan are still breathing is caused by an abnormality, the appearance of that "gigantic being" in Quanzhou, initiating a Point of Divergence. If you are a fan of alternate history, you maybe familiar with this.**

 **As for your question why Miyuki is a Kishinami, its not that hard to identify since in the chapter Miya is using Yotsuba as her surname, meaning she isn't married just like Maya. Now connect that dots together with the information laid on the chapter... you get the answer.**

 **I'm not purging the Shiba name or Tatsurou (even I didn't like the guy to be honest), but the reason why he isn't married to Miya is due to PoD, which is mentioned above. It's unfortunate that this isn't to your liking but thank you for giving your thoughts and opinions. I appreciate it.**

 **To Eternal Lancer, thank you. Though this story has flaws (which I admit), it is due to that I don't want to input so information in one chapter which is related to the story. This will be the only time I will give an exception.**

 **And to everyone who faved and followed this fiction, thank you very much. I'm not concerned about how much followers I have but I just wanted to share my stories in my head.**

 **The next chapter will be posted after I've finished whatever business I have in terms of school. Gaining academic excellence is really tiresome yet an enjoying journey in life. So see ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this story/fic.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. So this is the second chapter of the story. I hope it is to your liking. As for the reviews, Dead Apostle Ancestors and Anti-Heroes will appear on the later part of the story, especially James Moriarty (I like this genius). If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment. So without any further delays, let's go to the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Kishinami ~ Discovery ~**

Seeing the title of the second episode, Miya and Maya glanced each other, sharing a knowing look with their eyes while Honami had her orbs widened a bit.

 _"Could it be... ...!"_

It was the same thought that geared up inside both twins and unexpectedly, Honami's heads. If Maya was surprised, so was also Miya. Like her younger twin sister, Miya was very intrigued about this man. After all, within a few people of the Main Household it was no secret that she, her younger twin sister, and her Guardian have the same "sperm donor". And like her sister, she also funded a private search for this "Kishinami" man, using her position as President of Four Leaves Technology.

Honami on the other hand, stared at the flat screen as if there was no tomorrow, her eyes glimmered with spark and interests. In all honesty, the Guardian never imagined that the day would come that she could have a chance to see the face of the man, who was the instrument of realizing her wish; her daughter Minami.

As an Artificial Magician, it is a common knowledge that people like her would live short lives. So knowing that certain fact, Honami asked her Mistress one day if she could have a child of her own. When she was asked about her reasons for such desire, Honami bluntly and honestly told Miya that she wanted to experience "what it is like to be a mother". In which the private conversation was accidentally overheard by Genzou, who paved the way for her to traverse the path to motherhood.

Sadly, this certain truth was something that Honami didn't disclosed to her daughter as of yet. Even though she sworn an oath of secrecy to never reveal the link that connects her daughter to the twins' progenies, Honami's maternal conscience were poking her every now and then but she mentally noted that as of now, withholding it was the best course of action.

"Is it about my... biological father... ...?"

Miyuki asked weakly, as her mother's and aunt's eyes dawned on to her, even the Head Butler Tadanori and the Guardians. Within the clan, she was simply known as Miyuki Yotsuba, daughter of the clan head's sister Miya Yotsuba and one of the heir candidates to the clan. Out in the public however, she was Miyuki Kishinami, daughter of the President and CEO of Four Leaves' Miya Kishinami. They used the surname as a cover-up to hide their identities as members of Yotsuba, as per her grandfather Genzou's orders.

Knowing the fame and infamy that the Yotsuba gained after their marvelous exploits in Dahan, many Japanese Magician families and from overseas feared them. It wasn't the staggering amount of 4,000 Dahan individuals, most of them were politicians, magicians, and researchers, that her clan had slayed during their retribution that cause such feeling of terror but because of the phenomenon where Dahan end up being swallowed entirely by the sea, to which the whole magic community attributed to them, branding them as "Untouchables". Even the International Magic Association presumed that the Yotsuba is in possession of a Strategic-class magician within their ranks.

Because of that, there were elements that sought their destruction out of fear and of the detail that the Yotsuba is eclipsing the Ten Master Clans both in strength, recognition, and influence. Then there's the problem of them being hunted by certain individuals for their unique genes and abilities, though Miyuki could sigh in relief that such attempts were being culled on the get go. So putting a facade was a necessity, even using someone's surname that they have no knowledge of. Though the young Yotsuba teen knew that she was born using an unusual but practical method, still she wanted to know her origins notably on her father side.

Glancing at her daughter, whose eyes were shimmering with trepidation and excitement, Miya knows what was exactly going on inside Miyuki's heart. She felt the same way too at the same time, there was also a little fear circling in her heart. She could only pray that Miyuki's father wasn't someone who is an inhumane and cruel fellow. No one couldn't blame her since in the modern age, such kind of people were predominant in the current society.

"We hope so, Miyuki. You're not the only one who is excited."

Miya replied to her daughter, all the while giving a small yet almost teasing smile towards her sister Maya who only avert her eyes away as a reaction, which made Miya to giggle.

On her end, Maya didn't engage her sister's teasing and instead focused all of her attention on the screen.

 **Year 2064 AD...**

"A timeskip... ...?"

Maya voiced out of surprise, with a hint of disappointment blended in her tone. She was very eager to see how her father and her kinsmen did during their infiltration in Dahan that she wasn't amused of the sudden narrative device used in the video.

Almost everyone inside the room ferl the same way as the 3rd Yotsuba Head.

"Maybe there's a good reason for such."

Miya said in an almost hush tone. Like everyone else, she wanted to see with her own eyes how the Yotsuba rescued her younger twin sister and more importantly, how her father and the others paved well against that rampaging black giant.

Though somewhat disappointed, the older twin Yotsuba decided to focused back on the episode.

 **Somewhere in the Yotsuba's private rest house in Okinawa,** ―

"Okaa-sama, that is our vacation house...!"

At Miyuki's unexpected yelped, the rest of the people were surprised too as the view of the Yotsuba rest house came into the flat digital screen. All of them wondered why the video is showing them a location that is part of the Defense Battle in Okinawa event... Does it have some connection with what had happened in Dahan and its demise?

"Why is it showing our rest house now?"

"Beats me, but we better keep the reel rolling."

Maya answered Miya's inquisitive chatter, though the same thought was also running in her head.

 **―Genzou opened his eyes after reminiscing the events that happened two years ago. The former head of the Yotsuba clan, now Elder, sat on the tatami flooring on the rest house's living room, in a seiza posture alongside his brother and 2nd Head of the Yotsuba Family, Eisaku Yotsuba. Just right in front of him was a man that was the primary cause for cementing a troublesome legacy on the Yotsuba clan but also was responsible for his daughter's safety and to an extent, the reason why he and the men who followed him to Dahan were still alive and breathing up to this day.  
**

The viewers inside the room, especially Maya, Miya, Miyuki, and Honami kept their fingers crossed as they try to quell the excitement and elation in their hearts.

 **A smile then graced on his face, seeing the man being indulged by the tea that he personally brewed.**

 **"Is it to your liking, Hakuno-sama?"**

 **"Indeed it is. But will you please stop adding a respectful honorific to my name Genzou-san? It doesn't suit me well, you know."**

 **The man on the other end spoke, a small smile on his lips. He has piercing eyes with dark brown irises, and has dark brown hair that reaches his clear dark brown orbs in several unevenly-cut bangs. Other than his erect posture, nothing in his ordinary appearance could be said to be attention-grabbing though the aura that he exude was something that even both Genzou and Eisaku couldn't help but admire. He wore a simple and traditional white yukata much to Genzou's amusement, seeing how his name is associated with the color white.  
**

As the screen portrayed the man, the people inside Maya's office took it to their own accord to dwell on the physical features of the man, except for Maya whose eyes widened with a knowing realization as if she seen a ghost from her past.

For Miya and Honami, they weren't interested on his looks rather they were more interested on his character. After all, only a few could make the former Yotsuba's heads drown in admiration and reverence.

As for Miyuki and Minami, they felt something strange as they gaze on Hakuno's face as if they were drawn to him for unknown reasons.

But one thing that they all noticed was the man's strong and striking resemblance to Tatsuya.

 **"Nonsense Hakuno Kishinami-sama. I owe you not only my life but also my daughter's and kinsmen lives. For that, the Yotsuba Family dearly thanked you deep within their hearts."**

 **"H-Hey! A former clan head shouldn't bow his head to a mere commoner such as me...!"**

 **"The same can also be said for me, Hakuno-sama."**

 **"Not you too, Eisaku-san!"**

 **The man named Hakuno stammered as he waved his hands frantically as both Genzou Yotsuba and Eisaku Yotsuba bowed their heads to him. After his gesture, both Yotsuba brothers chuckled as they lift their heads, seeing the flustered man stutter in his words, that they both revered and admired so much after the Nightmare of 2062.**

 **"Why I shouldn't? Between the both of us, I have no chance in defeating and beating you in a one-on-one fight, let alone with all the force of the entire Yotsuba."**

 **"After all, you are the ONE who sank Dahan beneath the ocean floor. Making an enemy out of you is like asking a death sentence not just to myself but also to my kinsmen, which is something I won't do."**

 **Eisaku supplemented Genzou's explanation, his eyes showing his true emotions.**

"So Hakuno-dono is that strong!?"

Miya asked in shocked as she eyed her younger twin sister.

"Maybe Ane-ue. But from what just Eisaku-ojisama said, this confirms that he is the famous unpublicized Strategic-class Magician associated with us."

Maya replied to her sister. Her mind then drifted to the appearance of the black giant in the last episode which appearance is somewhat resembled much directly from one of Indian myths, judging on its structure.

 _"I need to research for that thing after this."_

Maya thought as she went back to focus on the television.

Honami silently gazed on her daughter who was staring at the screen with an awe shimmering on her eyes. Miyuki was also portraying the same look.

 _"That's your Otou-sama, Minami."_

Miya's guardian inwardly thought, a smile on her lips. She was, for unknown reasons, feeling proud of Hakuno's prowess even if it brought bewilderment to her.

 **Even 2 years had gone past yet both Yotsuba brothers could still remember that magnificent and awe-inspiring event that struck Dahan up to this day. They reminisce how they watched the epic battle between this man and the black titan with fear and disbelief, how they witnessed the fall of "Star of Destruction" in the skies of Dahan, cleaving the space as it called a tsunami that only appears in several Great Flood myths, and covered the entire forsaken place in seconds while they and their fellow clansmen departed from Quanzhou in haste with the victims of Kulunfang's debauchery in their tow.  
**

 **The memory was still very fresh in their minds.**

Seeing the image, made everyone to slightly open their mouth in amazement. No wonder the former heads of the Yotsuba admired this man.

"Otou-sama..."

Miyuki murmured with awe, still captivated by the scene where Dahan was submerged and violated by the raging torrent of water.

 _"You're not the only one amazed, Miyuki."_

Both Yotsuba twins thought as they saw the young female portraying an amazed look.

 **"I'm sorry if it had to come to that."**

 **Hakuno said sincerely, bowing his head in front of Genzou and Eisaku.**

 **"There's no need. We both know you had to do it or else that beast would wrecked havoc in the entire continent. Japan was saved thanks to your efforts. That aside..."**

 **Genzou paused as his mind tried to formed the appropriate words that would come out from his mouth. Seeing his brother hesitating, Eisaku took it to himself to finished what his brother wanted to say.**

 _"Could it be..."_

Miya and Maya thought, already knowing what is the purpose of the meeting.

 **"The real reason we both invite you here is that... we want you to be our daughters husband."**

 **"Sorry but I had to refuse."**

Hearing the man's answer, the Yotsuba twins couldn't help but to feel somewhat hurt. Though they knew that such thing was very unlikely to happen, still the throbbing in their chest was already established.

Why Hakuno had to refuse? Are they undesirable?

 **"But..."**

 **Genzou wanted to refute but before he can do so, Hakuno had already raised his hand.**

 **"There are two points why I refuse. One, I don't want your daughters to be locked in a loveless marriage. I already know why you came up with such abrupt decision. Genzou-san, Miya and Maya are bright and beautiful girls. Himawari is the same, Eisaku-san. I wanted them to be with someone whom they like and someone who will respect and love them, not because of their talents, looks, them being Yotsuba but because they are Miya, Maya, and Himawari. You should know of all people, that most Magi families in Japan took the oath of marriage not because of love but due to their duty to produce an heir. Nothing more, and I want to spare your children from that."**

The viewers were amazed by Hakuno's words especially Miya, Maya, and Honami however another thought came to their minds. Tadanori's reaction was only a nod of approval, he could see why the former heads of the Yotsuba respected Hakuno-dono.

"It seems Otou-sama is a good man."

Miyuki whispered with a blush of admiration, though the words were delivered in a soft deliverance it was still heard by the people.

"But does this mean... Himari-chan is my sister...?"

No one has the courage to answer Miyuki's query but Miya and Maya stared at each other with a knowing look. They need to speak with their cousin Himawari after this. As mothers, the twins knew that their cousin Himawari had the right to know about this video and the father of Himari.

 **"There are some truth in your words. But what is the second point, Hakuno-sama?"**

 **"The second point is... I'm already married."**

"EH!?"

Almost everyone inside the room shout in disbelief on Hakuno's blatant declaration.

"A-am I a..."

"No, Miyuki. Don't think it like that. No matter what, you are my legitimate child."

Miya interrupted as she hugged her daughter much to Miyuki's assurance.

"And I'm pretty sure that Hakuno-dono doesn't think of you like that either."

"I hope so, Okaa-sama."

 **Both Yotsuba brothers blink owlishly as their ears perceive the words that came out from the young man, their mouths slightly agape. Hakuno on his end, just sipped the tea with his orifice as if the the information that he slid out was mundane.**

 **"Well that's disappointing. We were hoping that our daughters could marry someone like you not because of your talents but... ... It's just that I couldn't put my mind at ease everytime marriage proposals came knocking on our door."**

 **Genzou replied although a bit shaken from the surprise revelation.**

 **"I agree with Genzou-niisama. The same can also be said to me. I, no, we both know what are they trying to do to us, knowing our "infamous" achievements, they will try to snatch our daughters if not, one in our families under the guise of such proposals just to be used as a guinea pig and a research specimen. Nowadays, someone like you is very rare Hakuno-sama."**

 **Eisaku supplemented his brother words, stating the concerns not just his but also Genzou's thoughts. After his niece rescue, Maya wasn't the same as before. The girl had somewhat started developing antagonism on the opposite sex that her supposed arranged marriage with Koichi was called off. After that, several families sent their own marriage proposals after learning the engagement's cancellation.**

Miya then gazed on her sister, she knew what her uncle was talking about. She was present when Maya was displaying a peculiar misandry behavior during these past years but that change when Tatsuya came to her life.

She hoped that wherever her nephew is, he is safe and sound.

 **"Although it may be rude to grant our wishes, still we want you to be the father of our grandchildren Hakuno-sama."**

 **"If I could just implement my wish, I would like for my daughters to live a life of a single parent than to be married of to someone who only saw them as breeding pigs. Though we may sound desperate and like selling our daughters to someone, the images of Kulunfang's debauchery still hunt us even now and it breaks our heart to imagine our daughters to suffer such fate under the hands of their soon to be new family."**

"Otou-sama..."

The Yotsuba twins both said as they saw the grim expression of their father. They also know the people their father were talking about, who were given by the Yotsuba rehabilitation treatment and were now incorporated into the Yotsuba clan.

 **"You're suggesting me as your daughters sperm donor?"**

 **Both Eisaku and Genzou nod their heads. Hakuno looked at them for a moment before gazing to the scene outside the window before closing his eyes. A breeze came in, gently blowing on his face as if he was communicating with the wind. After a few minutes, he shot his eyes open with understanding before gazing back to the Yotsuba brothers.**

 **"Okay. I will do it."**

 **"But what about your wife?"**

 **"There's no need to worry. Before this gathering, we already both foresaw the topics of our conversation and she already approved it. Besides it is my fault for putting you and your clan in such a tough spot."**

This came to a shock for everyone. What kind of wife would allow her husband to donate his sperm?

"Could it be that Hakuno-dono's wife can't give him a child?"

Tadanori absentmindedly spoke out to which the others give a possible consideration.

 **"So will you..."**

 **"Yes. I will be your daughters sperm donor in one condition."**

 **"What condition?"**

 **"I want you to stop creating Artificial Magicians."**

After that the video was cut. Everyone in the room were silent and filled with mixed emotions, from the contents of the video.

"Now we know who convinced Eisaku-sama to cut the Artificial Magician project though I still wonder the motive behind it..."

"Maybe Hakuno-dono knows the effects of creating Artificial Magicians. Anyways, let's stop here. It's getting late and I don't want my niece or should I say my child to be late tomorrow for school."

"Y-Yes..."

Maya smiled as she saw Miyuki stutter due to embarrassment.

"As for Himawari, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Please do, Ane-ue."

As Miya, Miyuki and their guardians leave the room, Tadanori gazed at the Yotsuba Head who was still focused on the screen.

"Tadanori-san, I want to be alone."

"As you wish, Maya-sama."

As the Head Butler of the Yotsuba stepped out on her office, Maya then grabbed the remote, went back to her chair and played the episode over and over again until she paused it on a scene where Hakuno's face was visible.

Her jazzberry jam eyes gazed on the screen, her hand then landed on the place between her thighs as she closed her rondures. The resurgent memory was still very clear.

Maya remembered her days inside that research hell. How she was drugged and her hands strapped while lying on the bed strip naked. She remembered how one of the researchers soiled her frame with his harrassing hands while licking her exposed parts with a lustful and evil grin.

It was hopeless and as she could see that evil placing his erect jackhammer in between her thighs going for the penetration, she had resigned herself to the cruel fate that she will embark.

But...

Maya's eyes then opened as she got up from her chair, walking towards the television, her smooth delicate hand on the screen and seemingly tracing the shape of the man's face.

"You came."

Right. Before the researcher could take away her chastity, Hakuno came to her rescue decapitating the man in the process.

She chuckled. Who would've thought that her savior that night was also the father of child?


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. So this is the 3rd chapter of the story. My apologies for taking it a long while before posting, I ran into some problems in real life that I need to take care of. Anyways, let's go first to the reviews.**

 **To TrD, I think the proper question should be "how many" when it comes to his wife. If you read my Band of Brothers fic, there are some info of his wives there alongside his children, which happens to be the main characters of that story. The case between the Yotsuba twins, Honami, and Eisaku's daughter was different though like most of the others, his "curse" had something to do with it. The scene where he was "communicating" with wind is also a hint.**

 **To RizomataNyan, the first chapters will focus on Hakuno since he is somewhat an enigma to most characters of the series mostly to the mothers of his children and his daughters except for Tatsuya who grew up under his care however, in the next chapter the story will shift to Tatsuya. And if you're asking me if Tatsu will have a harem, then yes though his main partner would be Mayumi. He is a Kishinami, and as a male Kishinami he is bound to inherit the same "curse" that his father have.**

 **To Kinunatz The Eternal, yeah its short. I'm not better in writing stories with long chapters but I'll try my best for lengthening every chapter as much as I can.**

 **To Judgment of the Arbiter, thank you for reading this story.**

 **To wahyubison, who knows. :D**

 **To Mythfan, to the next chapter of course.**

 **To The Rupture, the same to wahyubison but all I can say is that the flash drive is a product of Second Magic. But who is responsible for doing such thing? Zelretch? Or someone else? That will be answered in the next chapters to come.**

 **So without any further ado, let's go to the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Tatsuya**

Himawari Shiiba couldn't articulate the rightful words as the reel of the video came to an end, her eyes still glued to the blank screen as if she was questioning its legitimacy. She was a woman with the same age as Maya, with long jet black hair lay straight downward and red ruby eyes. A facial appearance denoting her Yotsuba lineage from her late father Eisaku Yotsuba. Like Miya and Maya she was also woman with refined beauty and character.

"This is... are all of these true...?"

The youngest child of the late 2nd Head of the Yotsuba clan asked, her tone overlaid with a mixed surprise and confusion as her eyes dawned over to Miya. It was Monday morning, around 9 o'clock when Miya Yotsuba came to her house and invited her to Maya's office. As a member of the Yotsuba clan and the representative of the Shiiba Branch Family, Himawari gladly accept the invitation, thinking it was some kind of business venture.

She wasn't expecting something like this.

"We believe so. The man that you saw, Hakuno Kishinami-dono is the sperm donor to all of us. As you have witness, his striking resemblance to Tatsuya is a valid proof that the contents of the video are solid and legit."

Miya replied before sipping the cup of tea that was prepared by the Yotsuba Head Butler Tadanori Hayama.

"Maya...?"

Himawari gazed on the current Yotsuba Head, who was for some reason, portraying a radiance that can be surmised a bright aura. Miya and Tadanori knew exactly why Maya was displaying such ambience. Last time they saw her like this was when she was head over heels for Kouichi Saegusa.

"Yes, absolutely."

A short yet sure response. One might thought that Maya should reprimand Himawari for not addressing her in a respective manner but something like that act could only be implemented in the outside world. Himawari was the Yotsuba twins' playmate and childhood friend. Addressing her in a casual manner is something that Maya could tolerate since they are inside her office. Himawari was not just a cousin to her, but also a sister.

"I see... how I wish that Himari is here..."

The beautiful Shiiba sighed. This was something what her daughter wanted to see. Unfortunately, her daughter have to go to Tokyo early morning to attend the opening ceremony of First High School, a magic school where Miya's daughter is also currently enrolled at.

For the past years, Himari kept on asking her about her father, to which Himawari couldn't give a definitive answer since like her daughter, she also had no clue of who he is. She tried to probe her late father about it but the only words that Eisaku could give to her was "he is a good man".

Now, being presented and having watched two episodes of the video on the screen that Himawari could see it clearly with her own eyes the face of the father of her daughter. And honestly, despite seeing the average looks the guy had, the Shiiba Mistress couldn't help but feel a warm sensation on her cheeks everytime the image of Hakuno came up in her mind.

She was perturbed about such reaction. It was the first time she saw him but Himawari wondered why she was displaying an emotion that a teenager would do every time her crush would appear on her glance. There was no way that she is somehow, attracted to him... right?

The twins and Honami didn't fail to notice the red tinge appearing on Himawari's face especially Miya and her Guardian Honami. They knew exactly what Himawari was feeling right now for they too were in the same boat as her. They didn't knew when it happen but the moment they woke up, they could feel some butterflies in their tummy every time Hakuno's face came to mind. Though they might have found a way to hide it, they could feel a pair of eyes peering at them every now and then.

"Now then..."

Maya voiced out in trailing manner, her eyes gazing at the screen as her hands gesturing to Tadanori, who immediately grasped the remote control.

"Shall we watched the next episode?"

At the Yotsuba Head's query the people in the room nod their heads. Tadanori then pressed the play button, prompting the screen to reveal the title of the next episode.

 **EPISODE 3: Tatsuya**

"Tatsuya?"

Maya almost squeaked from her seat as the title of the episode came to light. Does this episode is about his Tatsuya?

The others just silently gaze at the jazzberry jam eyed woman before going back to the television.

 **When Maya Yotsuba became pregnant, the clan and mostly Genzou, were overjoyed by the news. Being a grandfather is a new game for him and embracing such prospect was something he was looking forward to. Though most members of clan wondered the father of Maya's child, it was a topic that never came to light and holds no further discussing. During the 9 months of Maya's pregnancy, the clan prayed for the yet to born child to have the ability to protect the family, to be the strong pillar that the family can rely on, to be the foundation that is worthy of being a Yotsuba.**

The viewers know about that certain time. Almost every members of the Yotsuba would pray at night and wished for Maya's child to be born with an unusual feat however they also know what happened after Tatsuya came to their lives.

Maya couldn't help but to bit her lip in frustration and guilt. Even though she was Tatsuya's mother, she feared him like most of her kinsmen due to his innate talent. However, she know her failings as a mother and she wanted to make things right with her son.

 **And so their prayers were overheard by the heavens and thus Tatsuya came into the world. However, the clan's overwhelming joy became an instantaneous fear when they found his innate abilities and the destructive potential of his "magic". Some heads of the branch families proposed on killing him, but Eisaku, Genzou, and Juuzou protected him.**

"WHAT!?"

Maya screamed as she immediately stood up, her aura almost encapsulate the entire room. She may feared her son and try to avoid him but never did once the idea of killing Tatsuya crossed her mind.

The others were also shocked by this. It may be a logical decision to kill a child who has the potential to destroy everything but it was morally incorrect to suggest such daring option.

"Maya, don't worry. We know that it didn't happen thanks to Otou-sama and the others."

Miya tried to calm her younger twin sister who was gritting her teeth in anger. As mother, Miya knew what Maya is feeling right now and if she was in her position she too would also be furious.

"But still, to suggest on killing on my son... Tadanori, I want you to contact the former heads of the Branch Families. Tell them I want to speak with them tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Maya-sama."

Though Maya's voice was calm, there were still fury in her speech. Himawari, Miya and Honami could only surmise that the former heads of the every Branch Families will have to endure an earful of sermons tomorrow.

 **Naturally, the child was the heir apparent for the Yotsuba Family but due to his lack of ability to wield "magic" as it was intended to, Eisaku was forced to reduce Tatsuya as a mere Guardian much to Maya's protest. As the current head of the clan, Eisaku had to enforce that decision for some obvious reasons. One is that to prevent the entire clan from falling into an internal strife. The second was to lessen the fear that majority of his kinsmen felt for the kid.**

 **However, the emotions still linger in the air.**

The spectators were surprised about this revelation.

"I didn't knew that..."

Miya voiced out and everyone agreed to her sentiment. It seems that they were kept in dark during those times by their fathers about the potential strife within their family.

 **For the past 6 years, young Tatsuya was subjected to various kind of training. When Tatsuya was a baby, he was separated from his mother, who was announced as the heir at that time, and was raised to be a warrior. As early as when he was able to stand up, he was subjected to training in the optimization of his body. Tatsuya soon became able to walk and the combat training began. No matter how hard the kid cried and screamed, his will was ignored. As the family always resorted to locking him up, Tatsuya soon gave up on his rebellious attitude.**

 _"Tatsuya... I'm sorry for not standing up for you..."_ Maya inwardly thought while trying to quell the bitter feeling that was swirling heavily in her heart. She really need to step up and make up with her son.

 **If anyone would ask how Eisaku felt for the past 6 years, he would immediately tell anyone that he's an awful person. The 2nd Head of the Yotsuba clan dreaded himself on every decision he made involving Tatsuya. He was sure that his brother Genzou felt the same way but they had to do it. Unlike a few people in the Household, most members of their clan were still sticking on the old ways.**

"Otou-sama..."

Himawari whispered to herself as she learned the thoughts of her father. To her, Eisaku was a kind of father who rarely shows his emotions to other people. She understand why her father had to placate such action considering the circumstance during that time.

 **Oh how he wish that he could change the outlook of the clan with just a whim or a flick of a finger, but Eisaku knew better. Something like that wasn't practical even if he was the clan head. Change isn't an instant development, it is something that must be implemented in gradual.**

Both Tadanori and Honami agreed on Eisaku's thoughts. They were the beneficiaries of the changes that Eisaku had implemented during his time as the head of the Yotsuba Family.

 **The year was now 2083 AD and Eisaku alongside Juuzou Kuroba and the 6 year old Tatsuya were standing in a clearing located far away from the Yotsuba residence. There was a reason why they were in that part of the forest and it was for Tatsuya's sake. A month ago, Maya and Miya were about to perform an Artifical Magician experiment to the child. It was something that they weren't aware of, if not for the sudden appearance of Tatsuya's dad in their front door. Though it still bewildered him and Juuzou how the man was able to bypass the Yotsuba's defenses, they didn't give much thought about it.**

"Knowing Hakuno-dono's abilities, it seems giving much thought on the subject is moot point to begin with."

"You're right, Ane-ue."

Maya supplemented her older twin sister's opinion. She could still remember the image of Dhan being swallowed up by the raging waters as if it was trying to devour a bite-sized cake.

 **"I guess this would be for the best. I'm sure that my brother would want this too, he died regretting he didn't make much effort to fight for Tatsuya's sake."**

 **Saying these words, Eisaku gently patted the kid's head who was carrying a backpack on his back filled with his belongings, which were mostly combat oriented.**

"Otou-sama..."

A sad whisper came from both twins' mouth. Their relationship with their father was somewhat strained due to their conflicting ideals.

 **"Though I'm disappointed seeing my son honed as a living weapon, I understand the reasons behind it."**

 **"Our apologies, Hakuno-sama."**

 **Both Juuzou and Eisaku bowed their heads to Hakuno who only waved his hand in the air. Seeing the wondering gaze that Tatsuya was portraying, Hakuno knelt in front of the 6 year old kid and placed his hands on the kid's shoulders causing Tatsuya to look at him with somewhat a querying look.**

An unfamiliar feeling echoed within Maya's heart as her eyes saw the scene, the scene where her son meet his father. Maya tried to put at the back burner the fantasizing image that emerged within her imagination.

 **"So Tatsuya, do you know me?"**

 **"Eisaku-sama and Juuzou-sama said that we will be meeting with my biological father..."**

 **Tatsuya trailed off as his eyes wander on Hakuno's facial appearance, before his orbs received an understanding glint.**

 **"...You're him..."**

 **With a nod of his head the dark brown haired man took the boy's heavy luggage and carried it on his back while grabbing his hand.**

 **"We'll be going then, Eisaku-san, Juuzou-san."**

 **"Yes, Hakuno-sama. We apologized for the trouble that we cause you."**

 **"It's okay. I understand why Maya did that. She's a mother and mothers hated to see their child being mocked in front of them. Please look after Miyuki, Minami, and Himari for me."**

 _"Hakuno-dono..."_

The jazzberry jam eyed woman said to herself, her left hand grasping the fabric of her cloth on her chest.

Miya, Himawari, and Honami were glad that Hakuno was concerned about their daughters.

 **The Heads of the Yotsuba Family and the Kuroba Branch Family bowed their heads in response. Bowing with his own, Hakuno left the clearing with Tatsuya. Feeling the disappearance of the two, both Eisaku and Juuzou lifted their heads and went back to the Yotsuba residence.**

 **They have some things that needs to be taken care of, for the sake of improving the Yotsuba clan.**

* * *

 **"Magecraft...?"**

 **The boy tilted his head. Seeing his son's confusion, a soft yet warm smile glazed on Hakuno's face. They have been conversing for a while now, though the start was something awkward with Tatsuya being hesitant to talk to him. He couldn't blame his son. After all, it was the first time that the kid saw him and establishing a connection with him wasn't something that can be placed in a whim. However, he was delighted to see Tatsuya being considerate and giving him a chance to do so.**

"I think it's normal reaction for someone like Tatsuya. He maybe somewhat stupefied about the father ordeal."

Himawari said as she watched the screen and everyone agreed to what she said. It would be normal to see Tatsuya being hesitant on accepting Hakuno as his father since during his childhood, no one had the courage to show some compassion on the kid.

All of the adults were disappointed on themselves for being a part of Tatsuya's unjust upbringing.

 **"Yes. It's Magecraft or Thaumaturgy, not Magic."**

 **"But they refer to the same thing, right?"**

 **At Tatsuya's query, Hakuno gently ruffled his son's hair.**

 **"No. Magecraft and Magic are entirely different. I'm gonna teach you everything I know once we get home. That aside..."**

"I wonder what is the difference between the two..."

Maya wondered while she was hoping that Hakuno might give an explanation about the difference between the two terms since to her, they were the same thing.

 **Without warning, Hakuno carried Tatsuya and placed him on top, with the boy's legs resting over his broad shoulders. This of course, cause the kid to be surprised.**

 **"Otou-sama... I'm a big kid now. You don't have to carry me like this."**

 **Tatsuya said, in a slight protest, after recovering from the bewilderment from his father's actions. He's been addressing the man in such manner after their few minutes of conversation. The boy didn't knew why but the man, who he deduced was his father, somehow give him a warm feeling in his heart. As if something inside him is resonating to the man.**

 **"Nonsense. Despite the 6 year training you had as a Guardian, you're still a child. My child. Besides, take this as a start of our father and son bonding for the years to come."**

 **The 6 year old Tatsuya had to stare at the man with widened eyes for a bit, before conceding to his biological father's wish, his hands resting on Hakuno's forehead as his eyes gazed forward on the clearing leading outside the Yotsuba's area.**

Seeing this scene, Maya couldn't help but portray a small gentle smile on her lips. The image was displaying a strong foundation between families, that the 3rd Head of the Yotsuba began to imagine being a third member of such image.

Miya, Himawari, and Honami despite being happy for Tatsuya, were somewhat jealous on the projected scene in front of them. Each of them wanted to see their daughters in the same position that Tatsuya was, with them also being a part of such wonderful scene of course.

 **"I can only use two magics, though..."**

 **Tatsuya replied, as his eyes were still fixed on the pathway that he and his father were traversing.**

 **"Are you talking about your Decomposition and Regrowth?"**

 **"How do you know that?"**

 **"I'm your father, of course I know. And to make it clear, what you have is not "magic" but an Abnormal Ability."**

"Abnormal Ability?"

Himawari questioned as she gazed to Miya and Maya for answers, who were also confused by Hakuno's statement.

 **"Abnormal Ability? I thought what I have are Superpowers as most of my mentors told me so..."**

 **Tatsuya retorted. Being a Guardian he was tutored about the classifications of "magic" including Superpowers.**

 **Superpowers or Supernatural Powers are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability.**

"That is what the International Magician Association's standard definition for Superpowers."

Maya said as her mind remembered the terms that the IMA had established for the conventional use for all Magic Technicians and being the Head of the Yotsuba, she knew about these things.

 **Tatsuya was an exception of the definition, since he have at least two Superpowers.**

 **The term 'Supernatural Power (Superpower)' was initially used synonymously for Magicians as their ability was then purely inherent, but the term is now no longer synonyms to Magicians because the magicians are now a product of sudden mutation and has been spread around to the public due to "systematization as a technology".**

 **So the term Abnormal Ability was something that he wasn't familiar with.**

Everyone agreed to the boy's thoughts. Just like him, they were not familiar with the term despite being a part of the Magician society for quite a long time.

 **"In a sense Superpowers and Abnormal Abilities are synonymous or the same but contrary to what all people believe, they're not Magecraft or Magic."**

 **"They aren't?"**

 **The boy asked in confusion, to which the dark brown haired man nod his head.**

 **"Then what are they if they are not Magic or Magecraft?"**

 **"They are what you call Psychic Powers, or more commonly known as Extra Sensory Perceptions."**

 **Hearing this, Tatsuya gained a puzzle look.**

The same reaction can be said to the people inside the room.

 **"But ESP or Perception-type Magic are magics that, as the name suggests, perceive or sense things or persons..."**

Honami had to agree to the kid's retort. What Tatsuya said was the very definition of Sensory Magic or ESP.

 **"That is one of the flaws of "Modern Magic". Labeling such supernatural phenomena as "magic" is wrong since ESP and Magecraft are two very different types of Mystery."**

 **"Mystery...?"**

"Mystery?"

Everyone said in unison as if echoing Tatsuya's own query. The word was something that was new to them.

 **"Hmm... well, Mystery is a sliver of power of many different types that comes from the "truth". Magecraft and ESP are one of those types. Unlike Magecraft or Thaumaturgy, which can be taught and practice, inherent ability is an absolute necessity for ESP. Psychic Powers are the ultimate ability of humans, who have become an existence independent of nature. Clairvoyance, Pyrokinesis and your Decomposition and Regrowth abilities are examples of Psychic Powers."**

The people watching the video were surprised by such explanation.

"So Superpowers are actually Psychic powers and are different from magic as we were taught. Though I wonder, what is this truth that Hakuno-dono is talking about?"

"I don't have any idea about it, Himawari. Let's hope that Hakuno-dono gives an elaborate explanation on this "truth"."

Miya replied to her cousin as she focused back on the screen, still intrigued about the "truth" that Hakuno was talking about.

 **"So that means I'm a Psychic... an Esper then... Still, it doesn't change the fact that I can't learn magecraft because of my predominant abilities."**

 **"Hey, all Psychics can become Magi, but not all Magi can become Psychics. Under the Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory, you will have a hard time becoming a Magus considering your Magic Calculation Area are dominated with your Psychic Powers, but it doesn't mean that you can't be a Magus. Remember this Tatsuya, a Magus doesn't stick with only one Thaumaturgical Theory."**

"Thaumaturgical Theory...?"

Miya wondered while gazing at the people inside Maya's office who only shrug in response to her inquiry. It seems that Hakuno-dono knew some things that they aren't aware of.

"When Hakuno-dono said Magus or Magi, is he referring to Magicians?"

"We aren't sure about that Himawari..."

Maya trailed off, her mind being bogged about these terms that her savior was throwing out in the open.

 **Looking up, Hakuno could see the frown on the boy's face indicating that he wasn't able to understand fully what he said. With his hand he grabbed his son's legs firmly, reassuring the kid.**

 **"Don't worry, sooner or later you will understand everything that I am saying."**

 **As Hakuno said that, they were able to leave the Yotsuba's area unscathed, with cemented pavement lay in front of them. The man then looked left and right for a couple of minutes before looking up to his son, who happens to look at him.**

 **"Say, do you want to have some ice cream before going to my place?"**

 **Tatsuya stared at the sky then at the ground, and Hakuno could see that his kid was pondering for an answer. A minute later, the boy gave a nod despite his stoic face. The father and son began trekking the road before vanishing without a trace.**

The video then turned black, ending the 3rd episode though the contents of the video somehow left them with some questions.

"Mystery... Truth... Thaumaturgical Theory... These terms, I never heard of them up until now."

"You're not the only one, Ane-ue. This is all new, even to me."

"And there''s about the differentiation about Magecraft and Magic, and Magus and Magician. Does Hakuno-dono referred Ancient Magic as Magic and Modern Magic as Magecraft?"

Himawari added her 2 cents in the mixed and her question somehow made all the people inside the room more confused than before.

"Dwelling on these things might not be appropriate at this time. Let's just move on to the next episode and hope that there are answers there."

"And if not?"

"Then we do our own research. Tadanori-san, if you please."

Maya replied to Miya while gesturing to Tadanori to play the next episode. However, her mind was still pondering on the findings that they had just uncovered.


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing on this fic.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. So here's another chapter or should I say, second part of Chapter 3. Honestly, this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter but I decided to post it as a separate one since it was still 50% from completion. Okay before we start with the chapter, let's go first with the reviews.**

 **To The Rupture, you bet. The Counter Force exists in the Mahoukaverse and knows about the widespread of Mystery hence why they purposely intervene in any conflicts that misused magecraft in a wide scale where it can do more harm. A good example of this is the destruction of Dahan (through Hakuno) and this chapter (through Tatsuya).**

 **To TrD, yes they will appear. This chapter is basically for them.**

 **To GuestX, Tatsu knows not only a Servant, but a handful of True Heroic Spirits with 2 or more being his teachers in magecraft (Scathach and Aoko). Some of them, maybe 2 will be living with him. This two will be Shirou (Hakuno and Mumei's eldest child) and Caules (Hakuno and Jeanne's youngest child). Though as of now, Shirou and Caules will be supporting characters for the first few chapters.**

 **To NoName93, thanks. Just like Tatsu they are Demi-Servant of sorts so you can expect them having the ability to use a Noble Phantasm, that which resonates with their soul. Like I stated from his character sheet, Tatsu will be limited to his own version of Starmine and Starbow (Starburst and Starbreak) and Rune Magecraft since he is already OP in canon even without these two.**

 **To duked, thanks and if you think those 3 are only his half sisters... well...**

 **To wahyubison, they will be surprised if the 5 Magics of the Modern Era are mentioned.**

 **To Kinunatzs The Eternal, the Nasuverse Magi are still alive...**

 **To Guest, yeah most of it are backstory but it's necessary so that the characters mainly the Yotsuba teens have a background of their biological dad and Tatsuya.**

 **To Judgment of the Arbiter, thanks.**

 **By the way, I need some help for Tatsuya's harem. Mayumi and Suzune are the only ones that came to mind. I need two more since I'm already dead set on having Tatsu's harem limited to four. Anyways, without any further ado, let's go with the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Mahesvara ~Demon Right, Divine Left~**

At the Yotsuba residence located in Tokyo, 3 female teenagers were sitting on the couch in the living room, their faces portraying a dumbfounded look as they try to absorb the information given to them by the reel that they had just watched.

"Does this mean all of us... are sisters?"

Himari asked to both Minami and Miyuki, who were filled with mixed emotions, her eyes glimmered with excitement and happiness. Truth to be told, she just wanted to know more about his father and her origin but instead she was presented with something more.

"This... I'm speechless..."

Minami voiced out, her eyes still fixated on the screen as if she was asking the television if all it showed to them were all true. Out of the 3 gals, she was more affected by this revelation. To think that she, a Guardian, is in fact have blood ties not only to her Mistress, but also to the daughter of Himawari Shiiba by their common biological father... it was a big deal for her.

Does her mother know about this? Minami clenched her fist which was then grasped by Miyuki, earning her a surprise look.

"Miiyuki-sama...?"

"Minami-chan..."

The way Miyuki addresses her caused Minami to panic but before she could get react, Himari already hugged both of them making their cheeks to rub against one another.

"Himari...!"

"Himari-sama...!"

Both of them looked at the Shiiba teen whose face trickled with salty droplets.

"I... I-I am so happy that both of you are my real sisters... hehe..."

What she said caused both girls to reminisce the day during their childhood when they would play around the Yotsuba village; the vow of sisterhood that they pledge under the Sakura tree, much to Minami's protest at that time.

Remembering all of that memories, the 3 of them began to laugh. Even if they weren't related by blood they were sisters after all.

"You're right, Himari-sama."

"But first we need to call the main house regarding with what we have."

Miyuki pointed out, her eyes gazing on the black flash drive plugged on the flat screen TV, to which her sisters nod with agreement. Still it bugged them out of their minds how such device, which was supposed to be under Maya Yotsuba's keepsake, managed to appear in their living room like it followed them here in Tokyo.

All of it was correct and true. When the 3 of them arrived at the house that they were supposed to stay, the flash drive was already there, being plugged in to the television's usb socket as if it was welcoming them from their trip. Before they could investigate the entire house however, they were compelled to watch the entire episode.

It wasn't out of force but out of something that even them couldn't understand.

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, Miyuki punched the contact number of the main household using her fingertips―

"Hey, it's starting to play!"

―Only to pause midway upon hearing Himari's surprised bellow, prompting Miyuki to stare at the screen that displayed the title of the next episode.

 **EPISODE 4: Mahesvara**

"Mahesvara...?"

All of them said in unison and they stared at each other with a knowing look and understanding. One person comes to mind by the name itself.

Mahesvara, the epithet of the Magician who repelled both the Alliance and Soviets invasion on the Japanese homeland singlehandedly. The Magician who with his efforts cause such wide upheaval within the Japanese social media and the masses. The Magician who, with his battle prowess struck fear in enemies and allies alike. The Magician who, with his efforts manage to conquer and incorporated Sakhalin and Kuril Islands into the Japanese government.

The Magician who, with his efforts still hated by the Soviet and Alliance's government and military up to this day.

After all, sinking an entire fleet with a spell is already a feat to label him by the International Magic Association as a Strategic-class Magician of Japan, and his superb healing abilities that could restore a dead man back to his lively self with vigor... though his existence is somewhat doable to others, to those people who were on the field during that attack, he was real.

And because of this inconsistencies, his existence became an urban myth among the Japanese populace and most parts of the world.

But Miyuki and Minami knew he was real because they were on the scene during his debut in the Defense Battle of Okinawa.

"Does anyone of you touched the remote?"

"Nah-uh."

"That aside, I couldn't find the remote controller anywhere..."

A cold sensation then gripped on the 3 ladies, their thoughts wandering around the entire living room. Miyuki, Minami, and Himari decided to stay silent as they focused on the video playing in front of them.

 **August 4th, 2092 AD...**

"So it is indeed during that attack..."

Minami said as the date flashed on the screen.

 **The sound of dispersion reverberates as a figure of soldier turned into dusts.**

Everyone blinked as they saw the figure of a soldier being incarcerated into specks of dusts.

"That look's like Dispersion Systematic-type Magic."

"But to disperse a physical object, that's ought to be on a highest form of Dispersal..."

Minami replied to her sister Himari, giving her insight on the subject. A sudden image of a boy came to her mind, prompting her to gaze at Miyuki who also happens to have the same thoughts as her.

 _"Could it be him?"_

 **Not far away was a man in black Armoured Suit, his right hand stretched forward to where his victim was recently standing. His face was covered with a helmet with black tint visor and on his shoulder were patches of a Japanese flag embedded on it. He had a height and build that wasn't of an adult yet his athletic frame can be seen, judging on the underlying tones of the leather and fabric that accentuated his muscles.**

The girls blushed as the camera angle swept down to the man's physical build, as if it was emphasizing his toned frame. It took all of their will not to imagine what lies behind and under that coal black armor.

"So that's the Magician who helped the Japanese Forces..."

Himari said with awe, still trying to etched every part of the man.

 **The sound of a loaded gun resonated, and the man in the black armor turned his head to his left, a pair of bluish glow making its presence known under its black tint visor.**

The 3 girls felt a shiver down their spine as they caught sight of two glowing blue dots behind the man's visor. For them, it felt like he was looking back at them and his gaze penetrating down to their souls.

 **"Die, you Japanese slur!"**

 **The man, a soldier, bellowed in Mandarin as he cocked his rifle and pulled the trigger, releasing a loud continuous machinery noise and hail of bullets on him.**

 **The black armored man, on his judgment, didn't make a single effort to dodge the raining bullets. Rather, he simply make use of his right hand and extended it forward, as if using it to cast some shield of sorts.**

 **The noise barrage of dispersing bullets echoed within the surroundings, the hot metal heads disintegrating upon hitting something hard and invisible. Panicking, the soldier pulled the trigger repeatedly, only to realize that he just use up all of his ammunition.**

"He's doomed."

Minami commented as she watched the soldier in a state of trepidation.

 **Under such circumstance, one should have flee from the scene in order to preserve his life but maybe out of his idiocy or out of fear, the soldier pulled a knife from his back and lunged forward with a manly battle cry.**

 **Before he could make his first step however, he was immediately turned into specks of bluish dusts.**

"Such magic. Luckily that he's not an enemy of the country though I wanted to see the face behind that mask."

It was just out of the blur, but Himari felt like saying it. Her words of course caused her 2 other sisters to stare at the TV with full intent, a hunch creeping in their gut.

 **The black armored man, after disintegrating the soldier without remorse, glanced around his surroundings. Corpses of Japanese civilians and soldiers lay on the ground with holes in their bodies and soaked in their own blood.**

 **"Keh...!"**

 **He quietly gritted his teeth, his left hand balled in a clench with a hidden force.**

The viewers could only sympathize with him. If anyone will be in that scene will sure feel the same emotions.

 **The entire island of Okinawa was in turmoil and distraught. The Great Asian Alliance launched a surprise invasion on the island, catching the Japanese Army off guard. Though there were several factors for the invasion, most of the invasion force had one common factor in their heads...**

 **Retribution and vengeance for the destruction of Guangdong province in 2062.**

Now it makes sense to the 3 girls, it seems the Great Asian Alliance was still angry for the destruction of the largest area of the former Dahan state. Though they knew that the Alliance was outrageous since their father sank the entire province under water, including Kulunfang Institute, which holds a huge amount of valuable information in regards to the former country's "diabolical" experiments.

 **He knew about it. It was just as his father had predicted a few years ago. With glowing blue eyes gazed on the breathless bodies on the burned ground, the lad clad in a suit of black armor felt a sensation swelling inside his chest. An unusual spark coming from a broken mobile phone caught his attention, prompting him to inspect such device.**

"Wait is he... who I think it is?"

The only reaction that Himari received was only a slight nod from both Miyuki and Minami.

 **It didn't take him a while to discern the cause of such unusual disturbance. The phone was infected by Golden Electron Silkworms; a Spirit Magecraft that renders all electronic device useless from simple mobile phones down to military grade constructs especially CADs. Looking further around, he saw a black stone near a dead Japanese soldier.**

 **Intently he frowned. No wonder why the Japanese Army and Magi couldn't do damage on the invasion force. The enemies were using Antinite; a Sorcery Disruptor that causes an interference of Psion waves in the air which is then used for Cast Jamming, rendering all capable Magi from using any kind of Magecraft. The combination of both arsenal really did a number on the Self Defense Force and was undeniably, an effective method.**

"Those people resorting such nasty tactic...!"

Miyuki pursed her lips in anger. Since she was there when the attack happened, she witness how the Alliance soldiers slaughtered every Japanese magicians and civilians with a glee in their faces while the latter were unable to use their talents in protecting themselves, and the people around them.

"I wonder how Tatsu-nii knows the existence of such magic, since at that time it wasn't known of."

"Maybe O-Otou-sama taught him about it."

Though with a bit of stutter, Minami answered Himari's query. Even after knowing the truth, she was still hesitant calling Hakuno her "Otou-sama".

 **Though with his Magic Resistance, any Cast Jamming from the enemy won't affect his battle capabilities.** **He placed his left hand on the ground and purposely flowed a considerate amount of Prana within the circuits on his arm. The dead bodies of people, civilians and soldiers alike, glowed before all of their builds were renewed, free from wounds and blood.**

This caught everyone's attention. They never heard of Magic Resistance being impenetrable by Cast Jamming and even if it were true then that means that Tatsuya's Magic Resistance is somehow on a level where Cast Jamming becomes null or ineffective.

And there's the term Prana... does their older brother used the term to refer to his Psion? But what amazed them was how the lad managed to restore all the fallen people back to their original state.

 **Seeing the result of using his craft, the lad clad in suit of armor immediately stood up from his kneeling position. At the same time, a loud shriek echoed in front of him. The tone of fear and anxiety caught the lad's attention, prompting him to go to the location of the said commotion. Traversing the shelter's hallway, his eyes were welcomed by a sight of 2 women fighting off against the Alliance's soldiers and magi.**

"That's where we come in."

Minami retorted much to Miyuki's chortle.

 **They were Miya Yotsuba and Honami Sakurai, with the latter using her heat shield to ward off the attacks of the enemies while the former was using Mental Interference on the said enemies as a counterattack. There were slight bruises on their bodies however they were relatively okay, able to cast spells despite the interference caused by the adversaries Antinite stones.**

 _ **"It seems Otou-sama was right about them..."**_

 **The lad thought to himself as he carefully hid at the corner. His father already explained to him that these people were special cases, thus allowing them to use their Magecraft under the heavy influence of Cast Jamming.**

"Hold on, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't even know, Minami."

"Hopefully it will be explained in this episode."

Himari replied to where her sisters nod to her in agreement. Yet still, what did her Otou-sama really imply by saying "special cases". Does he have anything to do why her aunt and her Guardian can cast spells even under the influence of Cast Jamming?

 **Behind them were a bunch of wounded civilians and Japanese soldiers. Among of them were several children with bruises marring on their frame and as his eyes roamed, the sight of two girls had caught his attention.**

"Onii-sama..."

Both Miyuki and Minami breathe out, their hands clenching on the seams of their clothes.

 **Without second thoughts, he made his presence known as he joined the fray. With his right hand he disintegrated the entire Alliance soldiers as if they were nothing. His sudden appearance and action however caused the people on the other side to be wary of him but the moment they saw the patch on his shoulders, their hardened gaze soften a bit.**

 **"I'm an ally."**

 **As he said those words in a monotonous tone similar to a robot, his left hand already stretched towards the people, including Miya and Honami, who were surprise as the wounds and bruises on their bodies were gone as if they weren't there to begin with. He could see Miya staring at him with a pondering and scrutinizing look but he didn't mind it and instead, focused on the missive that overlaid on his vision from his helmet's visor.**

 **The message displayed on his visor made him to understand the entire situation.**

"It's understandable since Miya-obasama are one of the few people ever to witness Tatsuya-niisama's magic."

Himari commented as she gazed back on the screen.

 **"Who are you, young man?"**

 **An old military figure spoke from the crowd and his question alone had caused everyone to look at him, all of their eyes showing the desire to know his name. The 2 women also looked at him with the same portrayal, even the 2 girls from the crowd.**

 **"Special Agent Ryuuya Ooguro, working under the Japanese government."**

 **His words caused the crowd to murmur and gasp, while the soldiers eyed him with suspicion.**

 **"Special Agent Ooguro, I am Major Harunobu Kazama, head of the 101 Magic Battalion. Sorry but I never heard of you before."**

 **"It's because my existence is supposed to be a secret even from the Ten Master Clans..."**

 **The lad trailed off, noticing the slight widen eyes of Miya Yotsuba before gazing back at Kazama.**

"Is it because Otou-sama wanted Onii-sama's identity hidden by implying he is not part of the Ten Master Clans?"

"Who knows but the question is why did Otou-sama allow Tatsuya-niisama to enter the battle? And where is he by the way?"

"That is something that we can't answer Himari-sama."

"Oh come on, Mina-chan. Stop using honorifics on my name, we're sisters!"

"I can't do that, Himari-sama. I am to stick to my professionalism, always."

Hearing the banter between sisters, Miyuki couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Minami was still stubborn as she is, though she can't blame her sister's attitude since the concept of being a Guardian is heavily ingrained to her system.

 **"Sorry but I need to go."**

 **"Wait, where are you going? Won't you help us defending the civilians?"**

 **"My apologies but I really need to go. I am needed in Hokkaido."**

 **"Hokkaido?"**

 **The query somehow caught everyone's attention.**

 **"Correct. The Russians are invading the region and Sado as we speak."**

 **Murmurs and mumbling words arose from the crowd.**

 **"So this is a joint invasion by the Soviets and the Alliance huh..."**

 **Kazama said with a grim expression and the lad could only nod in confirmation. He looked towards Miya and Honami and the 2 children that hid behind them and give them a nod before Kazama could ask him with further questions, he dashed away from them. He had to do it since time is an essence in his current situation. Leaving the shelter, he instinctively went his way to the beach shore.**

The sisters clenched their hands upon seeing the numerous Alliance ships surrounding the entire island.

 **Seeing that the ships were firing loads of ammunition and missiles towards his direction, the black armored lad stretched his right arm forward with eyes radiating in blue lumen with rainbow shimmers, his hands mimicking a gun and his finger pointing towards one of the ship's Gun Battery. The moment the nose of the giant gun expelled its bullet, it disintegrated before it was converted into energy. The said energy then encapsulated the fleet of ships in a heated light resembling a detonated nuclear bomb with a loud bang.**

"Whoah..."

The girls expelled with awe as they saw all the enemy ships being swallowed by the massive light.

"What he did... conversion of matter to energy..."

"It is supposed to be theoretically possible..."

Miyuki, Minami, and Himari couldn't help but be proud of their brother's showcase of talent, their eyes shimmering with adoration and amazement.

 **While most of the populace who witnessed such blast stared with awe and fear, the lad clad in black armor suit then crafted a rune below his feet before vanishing from the scene and transporting himself unto the next battlefield; Hokkaido.**

"That was..."

"Teleportation..."

"Spatial Magic..."

Miyuki, Minami, and Himari were surprised seeing the lad transported himself from Okinawa to Hokkaido with less effort and less than a minute. Such reaction was understandable since the notion of Teleportation or Spatial Magic is unheard of, let alone the validity of its existence in the magic community. Although there was one in the Yotsuba whose magic can be called "Teleportation", still it couldn't compare to what Tatsuya used in the video.

The 3 girls then had their eyes on the television screen as they keep a close watch on the lad clad in a black armored suit who upon arriving at the scene, plunged himself on the battle without any second thoughts. Mowing countless Soviet operatives, chasing them out not only from Hokkaido but also from Sakhalin and Kuril Islands and finally casting a spell similar to what he did in Okinawa against the Soviet Fleet.

 **Standing on the battlefield was a single lad clad in a black armor suit, who fended off both Alliance and Soviet invasions from both sides just in a single day. His breathing was erratic but it was understandable, he had already consumed almost 70% of his reserves. What he did might put him in a world record but it was something he had to do, in order to protect the people that he cared about.**

 **Not to mention it was what the World demanded to him.**

The female teenagers were bewildered by this statement. What does such statement imply?

 **As if wanting to gasp some air, the lad pressed a button at the right side of his helmet, making it to retract the seams that connected some parts of it to the main frame. Gently, he lifted the helmet with his hand, grasping it at the nape part of his back, revealing his face to the world.**

"Onii-sama!"

The 3 girls shouted in unison out in excitement and surprise, knowing that there hunch was right from the very start.

 **"Geez, it seems I've overdone it..."**

 **The 15 year old Japanese lad with jet black hair and glowing blue eyes with rainbow shimmers trailed off, his peculiar vision eyeing on the JSDF helicopters approaching on the scene.**

 _"Beautiful..."_

Miyuki, Minami, and Himawari thought to themselves as they stared at Tatsuya's eyes though they could only wonder how their older brother managed to gain those orbs. To their knowledge and if their memory serves them right, he has dark brown eyes...

 **"Hopefully I have some time for studying for the First High School's entrance exam... I'm sure Shirou-nii will be unforgiving in the reviews."**

"EH!?"

The statement alone caused a massive uproar from the 3 girls. All this time, their older brother was living in Tokyo and is currently attending First High School? And who is this Shirou-nii!?

As they try to wonder who the heck is this "Shirou-nii" guy, their minds then go off tangent as the concept of BL entered their thoughts.


	8. Character Sheet 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Typemoon and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei works.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here again. This is not a chapter but a second character sheet of Tatsuya's...brothers. Yup, you read it right. These people will be supporting characters for certain parts of the story but they will be pivotal in the later parts of the work. I decided to include them since I want the cast of the Mahoukaverse to see the people that Tatsuya bonded for almost 12 years of his life and the simple events that surround the Kishinami Household.**

 **Also I apologize for not updating about a week...? since IRL turns out to be a pain the ass for me (deadlines) so I couldn't manage to update this or other of my works which sucks. (T_T)/**

 **I've read all of the comments from the previous chapter. Yes I skipped the explanation part about several terms in episode 3 but don't worry those will be revealed in the upcoming chapters mostly in side stories. You can treat them as a "filler episode" of an anime before proceeding to the next arc. I understand the concerns of others saying that the first arc of Mahouka is pretty boring but like I stated this will be an AU fic. So Episode 5 will be the first chapter of the First Order Arc storyline. The next chapter will be published on Saturday GMT+8:00 time.**

 **CHARACTER PROFILE**

 **NAME:** Kaname Ryougi Kishinami ( _Kishinami Kaname_ )  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・要  
 **NICKNAME:** Kana  
 **AGE:** 26  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Black  
 **EYE COLOR:** Light Black  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Ryougi-Nanaya, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Mystic Eyes, Gods Holder  
 **APPEARANCE:** Kaname Ryougi (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest child of Shiki Ryougi (Boundary of Emptiness) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and heir to the Ryougi Household. A 26 year old Esper/Magus and a genius private investigator, though normally his line of work usually involves with the supernatural/paranormal. The modern era Sherlock, his deductive reasoning allowed him to be labeled as a genius, though he would often humbly say that there are others better than him. He runs Hollow Shrine (Garan no Dou), an antique shop by day and a detective agency by night.  
 **ABILITIES:** Kaname inherited his mother's **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** (直死の魔眼), a power to perceive death as visual signals in the forms of lines and points. It is a hybrid power caused by the mixing of the Nanaya's ESP (Pure Eyes) and her mother's ESP (Mystic Eyes) thus making it a Special Mystic Eyes. He always wear a pair of glasses called Mystic Eye Killers in order to suppress his powerful eyesight. Being the child of Akasha's avatar and a Bodhisattva (Shiki), he has the **Connection to the Root** (根源接続) skill, which allows him to treat all regular parameters meaningless; in other words, a mark of an almighty wish-machine. Unlike his mother who can only see the **Lines of Death** (死の線), Kana can only perceive the **Points of Death** (死の点) which he normally sees.

As expected from a Ryougi, he inherited his clan's unique Psychic Power; the manifestation of a dual personality. While such ability can be labeled as a Dissociative Identity Disorder by science, this is not the case. He is a master of hand-to-hand combat and while he is also a master swordsman himself, he prefers using a pair of tonfas as his weapon in most of his cases. He is an adherent of **Taijitu** (陰陽魚), an eastern philosophy from ancient China that focused on the aspects of **Yin** and **Yang**. It is a skill given to those who have both male (Yang) and female (Yin) sides that, although opposite, embrace, cooperate and coexist with each other. Because of this Kaname is not compatible with Magecraft founded under western philosophies since it conflicts with eastern teachings.

He is also an expert assassin through mastering the Nanaya clan's specialty; Nanaya Assassination Arts being taught by his mother who was part Nanaya. It is a unique assassination arts that drew upon the limits of the human body. With the two styles of **Flashing Scabbard** (閃鞘), the ability to attack extraordinarily quickly, and **Flashing Dash** (閃走), the ability to move so quickly as to appear to teleport, Kaname is able to move like a spider to use walls and ceilings as his foothold, and use unpredictable movements to confuse the opponent. Unfortunately, he also inherited the clan's murderous impulse through his other (female) self.

His name is a namesake of his mother's deceased older brother, Kaname Ryougi (Boundary of Emptiness). Aside from his Mystic Eyes, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH** and he can recreate certain Noble Phantasms from his father SERAPH due to his Sorcery Trait **Gods Holder**.

 **NAME:** Shirou Emiya Kishinami ( _Kishinami Shirou_ )  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・士郎  
 **NICKNAME:** Shirou  
 **AGE:** 26  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Silvery White  
 **EYE COLOR:** Steel Grey  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** Emiya, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Reality Marble, Gods Holder  
 **APPEARANCE:** Shirou Emiya (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Eldest child of Mumei (Fate/Extra) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and heir to the Emiya Household. A 26 year old Magus and a talented cook, he is a person who dwells himself in refining existing cuisine to perfection. Though he works as a chef during the day, at night he works in Hollow Shrine as Kaname's agent and investigative partner.  
 **ABILITIES:** Shirou is a Magus who specialized in Gradation Air, Reinforcement, and Structural Grasp Magecraft. **Gradation Air** (グラデーション・エア), more commonly known as **Projection** (投影), is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of magical energy. **Reinforcement** (強化) is the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. It is the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare. **Structural Grasp** is a Magecraft which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint.

He is very adept in close and ranged combat, utilizing his knowledge to his advantage and to confuse his enemies. His **Clairvoyance** , a visual ability also called **Hawk Eye** (鷹の瞳) that affects the accuracy of bows, allows him to execute his "ultra long-range sniping" precisely even against targets moving at high speeds as long as they are within a four kilometer range. With accuracy transcending the realm of men, it is an ability often used for scouting that is able to fully survey the town simply upon looking down from a high location. He has a danger-avoidance ability called Eye of the Mind. It is "combat logic" that utilizes calm analysis to take information obtained from the current situation and enemy's abilities to make predictions, and makes use of his cultivated battle experience to plan his attack.

Being a person who bears the name of an Emiya lineage, Shirou is also capable of using the Emiya clan's signature Magecraft, **Time Manipulation** (時間操作), a Magecraft that controls time. It is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. He can also use the advanced version of Time Manipulation known as **Flow** (流れ), a by-product Magic under the **Second Magic** (第二魔法) though only to a certain extent since he still a Magician-in-training under his mother's tutelage.

His name is a namesake of his mother's former name during her life as a human before becoming the embodiment of Hero of Justice, Shirou Emiya (Fate/Extra). Aside from his abilities, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH** and he can recreate certain Noble Phantasms from his father SERAPH due to his Sorcery Trait **Gods Holder.**

 **NAME:** Caules D'Arc Kishinami ( _Kishinami Caules_ )  
 **KANJI:** 岸波・カウレス  
 **NICKNAME:** Cau  
 **AGE:** 16  
 **HAIR COLOR:** Light Brown  
 **EYE COLOR:** Amethyst  
 **SEX:** Male  
 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese-French  
 **RACE:** Heroic Spirit  
 **BLOODLINE:** D'Arc, Kishinami  
 **SORCERY TRAIT:** Gods Resolution, Gods Holder  
 **APPEARANCE:** Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia (Reincarnate)  
 **BACKGROUND:** Youngest child of Jeanne D'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha) and Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) and a heir candidate of the Kishinami Household. He is a 16 year old Magus and a passionate comic illustrator attending at First High School. Though a carefree person with a laid-back personality, he can be serious if the situation demands it and considers to be a "silent genius" by Kaname. He also works as one of Hollow Shrine's agents alongside with his brother Tatsuya.  
 **ABILITIES:** Caules is a Magus who specialized in **Spirit Magecraft** ; summoning spirits, like insects and animals as his familiars. He is pretty skilled in **True Name Discernment** (真名看破) skill, which his mother passed on to him. It allows him to see the overall information of an individual, making him a valuable agent of Hollow Shrine as the agency's information gatherer for most of its cases.

He is also a very good swordsman, having trained by his mother and stepmother Artoria. What makes him standout from the rest of his siblings is due to his **Galvanism** (ガルバニズム) skill, which allows him the unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity, making him to replenish his mana faster than an average person. As a child of a Saint, Caules is a practitioner of **Holy Sacraments** (聖なる聖餐); a thaumaturgy used by the Holy Church. He can used all seven **Sacrament Rites,** from the **Initiation Sacraments** down to **Healing** and **Service Sacraments** , something that only a patriarch (a Pope) of the Church can do. Because of this Magecraft, he is considered a formidable foe to any humans and demons alike by both Kaname and Shirou since humanity and demonic beings are creatures of sin.

His **Sorcery Trait** (魔術特性) **Gods Resolution** (神明議決), allows him to freely manipulate and shrouded by the Abrahamic God's holy light. It makes him able to use **Light Magecraft** blessed by **Divinity** , something which he used to developed his own Magecraft, **Divine** **Light**. It is a unique Magecraft that can be considered "a high-level Thaumaturgy that is in the realm of Magic" since manipulating Divinity is something that humans aren't capable of doing in the current age.

His name is a namesake of his mother's deceased friend Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia (Fate/Apocrypha). Aside from the blessings bestowed upon him, he is somewhat a "reincarnation" of several Heroic Spirits that reside within his father's **Serial Phantasm/SERAPH** and he can recreate certain Noble Phantasms from his father SERAPH due to his Sorcery Trait **Gods Holder**.


	9. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Typemoon and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. Sorry for the late release, been busy lately. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope it is to your liking.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: ARC 1 - First Order - |Part 1|**

April 2095, First Day of School.

4 Hours after First High's Entrance Ceremony...

"Well that should wrap things up. Any questions?"

Seeing how the people inside the headquarters shook their heads, Mayumi Saegusa let out a sigh of relief. It was the first day of the new school term and with it was the Annual Entrance Ceremony for the new students. Being the President of First High's Student Council, it falls on her responsibilty that she must see to it that the event didn't have a slightest hitch.

She, alongside the members of the Student Council; her handsome Vice-President Hanzou Hattori, her cute Secretary Azusa Nakajou, the Council's cool Treasurer Suzune Ichihara, and the Public Morals Committee Chief Mari Watanabe and the Club Management Committee Leader Katsuto Juumonji, had just finished discussing about the school's year round activities and some potential members in their respective organization.

While everyone were about to stand up from their respective chairs, seeing that it was already late afternoon, Azusa noticed something on the floor. She was, for a better description, a girl who is even more petite than the President and possessed a more childish face. But despite of that, she is an intelligent teen who excels both in Practical and Technical skills.

"Umm, whose flash drive is this?"

She said, her hand waving the matte black memory stick in the air for all the people inside the room to see.

"That's not mine."

Suzune replied while looking at the stick in Azusa's hand. Suzune was a woman with a tall frame and willowy limbs and is someone whose solemn face displays a stern impression. Her purple orbs then hovered at her fellow comrades who only shook their heads, the others portraying a quizzical yet intrigued looks.

"I'm sure that I don't have any of those when I entered here."

Mari said as she raised her right hand in the air as if making a gesture. Mari was a young, beautiful woman of average height with short black hair and brown-gold eyes, though her features and aura caused her to be called a quite handsome, young woman. She is a strict, resilient, and outspoken young woman and because of her tough, disciplined, sporty personality and excellence at combat, she was appointed to be the Chief of the Public Morals Committee.

"Me neither."

Katsuto iterated, his hands already at the door knob. He could be described as a rather big man,with a thick chest and broad shoulders, with rippling muscles that are easily recognizable even under a uniform. He also gives off an incredibly heavy sense of presence.

"Anyways, better put it under the school's lost and found office. Someone might search for it tomorrow. Hattori-san, you coming?"

"Ah. Yes Senpai. Well please excuse us, everyone."

Hanzou bowed his head before grabbing his things and leaving the room alongside Katsuto. He has a handsome visage that does not warrant additional words to describe and an unremarkable build and because of this trait, he is somewhat popular among the female populace in his year.

"I'll take care of it, A-chan."

Mayumi said causing the petite Secretary to deny the nickname much on her effort. Though the other people thought that it was a fit for her. Much to her chagrin, Azusa handed the stick to Mayumi with a cute pout.

However as soon as the flash drive landed on the President's soft hands, Mayumi give a coyly smile. The next approach that she made caused everyone to look at her with a bewildered and shocked gaze.

Mayumi Saegusa just plugged the device on her laptop.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for the name of the owner."

The President chortled, her fingers dancing on the laptop's black touchpad.

"You know about privacy right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what you're doing is a violation of such."

The eldest daughter of the Saegusa just smiled, much to Mari's disbelief. As her close friend, Mari knows this side of Mayumi and once the cat is out of the bag it is impossible to stop her. Suzune and Azusa were aware of this behavior of their President and decided not to say anything.

Not that everything that they say won't matter to her at this point.

After the system's scanning was complete, Mayumi then went on accessing the drive's files. As soon as she did that, she, Mari, Suzune, and Azusa were presented a single folder with a name "The Exiled Prince".

"The Exiled Prince?"

"What an unusual name for a folder."

"Maybe it contains military grade documents or something like that... right?"

As soon as Suzune expelled those words from her lips, the atmosphere around them changed.

"There's only one way to find out."

With a double click, Mayumi took it to herself to open the folder. If what Suzune said was true, even if it was only a mere suggestion, then this would be a security concern of the school and to the Student Council.

The screen then displayed a dozen of black video clips. Each with an episode title underneath them.

Without any delay, the black haired President opened the clip with a video player software.

 **ARC 1 Episode 1: First Order |Part 1|**

"It appears to be a movie of sorts..."

"A work of the Movie and Film Making Club perhaps?"

The rest of the girl could only nod to Azusa's words. Though it might be true that the club are capable of creating something like this, still they didn't dismiss the fact that this came from a third party.

 **First Day of School Term, Monday morning...**

 **|Tatsuya's P.O.V.|**

Everyone was surprised to hear the day and the duration when it was filmed but what surprised them more was the name of Tatsuya being mentioned. They knew Tatsuya, especially Mayumi. Who wouldn't? After all, the guy was famous for his unsual behavior which was in the form of sleeping in the cafeteria in broad daylight.

 _"Why Tatsuya-kun...?"_

Mayumi thought as she stared back at the monitor.

 **"Sorry, Ooguro-san but... I don't like you."**

"Wait a minute, this looks like..."

Suzune trailed off and although she didn't finish her sentence, everyone knew what she intend to say.

 **Her words resounded in my ears. There was some sincerity put into it despite the sting that it holds.** **Kobayashi-san is no doubt, a beautiful woman in my opinion. Her dark brown hair that swayed with grace and eyes that radiates life every time she coupled it with her bright smile. Though she may not able to compete with the beauties like Saegusa-san and Watanabe-san, she is still a dazzling flower worth admiring.**

Mayumi and Mari blushed upon hearing this. Of course, though they knew about the charms that they hold, it was still different hearing it from someone else.

 **It wasn't her beauty that made me to fall for her. Rather, it was her character, her determination every time she practiced and honed her craft and abilities and perfection every after class. The way she give it all what she got as she rehearsed for Mirage Bat and Battle Board and the accompanied smile she displayed that day...**

 **...Yeah, those were the charms that made me to be captivated by her.**

 **But here I am, Tatsuya, being rejected by Ms. Keiko Kobayashi on the get go despite giving it all my courage and swallowing gallons of embarrassment and pride just to confess my feelings to her. To her who I cherished for almost 2 years in my high school life here in First High.**

"Eh... so Tatsuya-kun likes Kobayashi-san and got rejected?"

All of the people inside the room knew who Keiko Kobayashi is especially Mari, since she was her team mate in Battle Board during their 1st and 2nd years.

Everyone didn't say a thing as they watched the scene unfold in their eyes. Mari in particular, can only sympathize with Tatsuya since she knew what it feels like to be rejected by someone you like.

A month ago, she confessed to a guy whom she like but got rejected instead. She was still sore about it.

 **A mixture of feelings began to swirl in my chest, gripping my beating heart as if it was being compressed by something heavy and solid.**

 **Frustration - because I can't do much about it now, Anger - because things didn't go the way I expected, planned or hoped, Disappointment - because I didn't expect her to behave in such a heartless, ruthless manner, Pain and Sorrow - because I feel I lost something beautiful and life would never be the same again, and Futility - of anything and everything in life, because I've lost all that ever mattered and ever would.**

 **This cacophony of emotions that I'm feeling right now inside my chest... is something that I could say normal, for people like me who has been rejected by the girl they hold dear for more than a year.**

"I know what it feels like."

Mari commented, which earned a look from both Suzune and Azusa. Mayumi didn't bother to look at Mari since she knew about her friend's unfortunate outcome as her orbs were staring at the bespectacled lad on the screen, a frown on her lips.

 **"Don't take it personally Ooguro-san. You see, I already like someone else. And besides,"**

Mari's brows furrowed in irritation seeing that Kobayashi's reason was the same as the man she like had told her.

 **She paused for a bit, her eyes gazing at my shoulders. What is she look-**

 **"You're not my type."**

 **-Ah, I see. I think I already know.**

"She instantly rejected him because she's a Course 2 student!?"

The petite Azusa voiced out loudly, disbelief marring on her tone.

"I think that's only one of the factors... but I have to say this, she's not worthy of Ooguro-san's affection."

Mari retorted much to everyone's agreement.

 **"Ah... well then. I apologize for wasting your time and disturbing you."**

 **I know beforehand that she like someone else, a guy from Course 1 Class A. And despite knowing my chances are pretty low and slim, still I pushed forward. I just didn't think that the blank patches laid on the sides of my shoulders will have a factor for plummeting my chances down to zero or in the negative integers. It seems that being a "Weed" was the major component for my rejection. Of course, this is only one of my assumptions. Bowing my head, I decided to let her be and immediately walked out from the secluded clearing.**

The Student Council members could only watch Tatsuya's figure with a sad smile, seeing how the discrimination between Course 1 and Course 2 students had reached an unprecedented level.

 **The moment I turned around, I saw 2 ladies dressed in First High's female uniform, their gaze silently dawned all over me. In my perspective, it seems that they were scrutinizing me with their analytical gaze.**

 **"A Weed..."**

 **"What a fool, to think a Weed like him would have a chance with a Bloom like Keiko-chan..."**

"What's wrong with them?"

Azusa glared at the monitor, especially at the 2 females displayed on the screen, her hands clenched tightly on the hanky that she held.

"It seems I need to get more tighter and stricter about this discrimination delimma."

Mayumi said, her face portraying a disapproving look on the female students in the video clip. Mari on the other hand, had some other plans as her eyes etched on the girls' faces. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Suzune who decided to give a slight elbow nudge on the short haired woman.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. I'll give them more than a lecture."

 **It was a brief whisper and almost inaudible, but I heard them clearly as they walked past me. I never took the liberty to look back at them. Instead, I hurriedly sought a place where I can breath some fresh air. Somewhere that I could find comfort in expelling these emotions running inside my beating heart. The trekking on the pavement was just like any other day, like any other year. A couple of students, both male and female, which have a blooming eight-petaled flower patches on their shoulders were looking at me with gazes that I can discern portrayed some meaning...**

 **...But I couldn't care less about that. They can give me a look like that as much as they want.**

"It seems that Ooguro-san has a high mental fortitude, judging on how he chose to dismiss them rather than being upset."

Suzune commented as everyone nods in agreement with her evaluation on Tatsuya.

 **Officially designated as Course 2, Weeds is the name for people who scored in the bottom half of entrants. As opposed to the Blooms with a flower on their uniform, the Weeds do not have it, hence their name. People in Course 2 generally have weaker magical capabilities compared to those in Course 1. On the other hand, Blooms, officially designated as Course 1, is the name for the top 50% of people who enter First High School. As opposed to the Weeds, Blooms have higher magic capabilities as sorted by the entrance test. This tests magic technical skills including application ability -speed of magic design-, magic tolerance -scale of Magic Sequences-, interference strength -strength of rewriting Eidos-, and Magic Power which is a combination of the three.**

 **The name Blooms comes from the symbol of First High, a flower with eight petals, being present on the clothing of the Course 1 students and not the Course 2 students. There is a general feeling of superiority among the Blooms just by being in Course 1. Because of this, there is a rift between these 2 distinct types of society that exists in the school.**

Azusa, Mayumi, Suzune, and Mari somehow felt responsible for this existing bigotry that roamed in First High. They felt responsible since they were the ones who were placed in power and has the means to change the status quo.

And despite their efforts, it seems that the majority of the students still hold on that negative tradition and didn't want to embrace the platforms that they wanted to implement.

 **This initial division was caused by a mistake in management when First High initially expanded to accommodate 200 students. There were not enough instructors to teach all the students, so it was decided that half would receive immediate instruction while the other half would wait another year. Compounded to that, there was a mistake in uniforms so half had the symbol of First High, a flower, while the other half did not. This gave rise to the misconception that the half without the flower were only replacements for the Course 1 students. However, the teachers that were expected in the second year never materialized and the mistake with the uniforms was covered up by being ignored, leading to the continued division between the students.**

 **Ironically, this division mirrors the overall relationship between those who are capable of recreating a Mystery (Magus) and and those who could not (Non-Magus) that exists in the common age throughout the world.**

 **I can't blame if Kobayashi-san had fallen into such mindset, considering that such an ideology is highly contagious given by the fact that most Course 1 students see themselves as the superior ones. The "chosen" ones... as one of the "Blooms" pointed out boastfully, while most of the Course 2 students, specifically the sophomores, willingly accepted the notion of being a "spare".**

 **Though it might be true that Course 1 students boasts higher magic capabilities, it is important to note that Course 2 students, especially the ones at First High School which boasts the hardest entrance exam, are still elites at using Magecraft, especially when it comes to using combat magecraft, which is usually quite simple and requires fewer processes than most other forms of Thaumaturgy. Well, in the Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory at least. If there is someone to blame in all of this depravity, both the school administration and the students, Bloom or Weed, holds responsibility; the administration for its incompetence and negligence and the students for putting more importance on status and prestige rather than upholding consensus, unanimity, and cooperation.**

The Student Council could only agree with Tatsuya's assessment, seeing how all of it was true and legit. Though there were things that bugged them out.

"Magecraft? Is he referring to Magic? And what is this Thaumaturgical Theory? I mean we know Eidos but Thaumaturgical Theory... I never heard such term."

"We don't know, Rin-chan. We are in the dark the same as you."

Mayumi replied to Suzune who was already turning some gears in her head, trying to decipher what Tatsuya said. Azusa was also the same as her thumb and fingers were pressing the skin under her chin, indicating that she also was thinking of the terms presented to them.

 **Without minding the odd stares that the people around were giving me, my eyes busied themselves as they looked for some relaxing spot that I could take advantage of. Spotting a decent site located on the far edge, I sat on the bench as the foliage of the nearby tree give some shade all over my body. I let out a long sigh, with it were the emotions brought by Kobayashi-san's rejection.**

As the clip showed the place, Mayumi's eyes widened upon realization. Her crimson orbs then glanced the memory stick plugged on the side of her laptop.

 _"Does this mean... its a recording?"_

 **Normally, being rejected would give me the right to wail and forsake the world for its unfairness but I think such actions are nonsensical for me. I mean, of course it hurts. It stings. It sucks... but I've been here before. I've been rejected before, with this being the 3rd time, so experiencing this kind of "tragic" event is not new to me. Though it might be painful, experiencing rejection for once or a couple of times in my case, is also a very good thing. In Otou-sama's words, "W** **hat we often do not understand about rejection is that it is often simply temporary; sooner or later somehow helpful; or a simple course-correct. The problem with rejection is not the rejection itself, just the fact we cannot understand the greater plan behind it in that moment. Nor do we want to as we are too busy licking our wounds and cursing the world. Rejection only makes sense with hindsight."**

 **The way I see it, what he said has a point and holds some truth in it.**

The girls then etched those meaningful words in their memory, especially Mari. The way they understood it, it was telling them that their is a right person for each and everyone.

 **After a few deep breaths, my chest felt lighter. Enjoying the ambiance that the site provided, I reached for my Virtual Terminal Device in my pocket and began tinkering it. On school grounds such device is banned by the school due to the various problems with its usage.**

 **Developed to replace screen type devices, virtual terminals creates illusions within the user's mind, allowing them to directly absorb the information. However, the effects are realistic enough that some mistake it for reality. Especially for immature magic technicians who have yet to know their own boundaries, the virtual terminal can provide illusions of feats beyond their capabilities. With the virtual terminal, "magic" can be performed effortlessly and without a chance of failure. However, immature magic technicians will go beyond their actual capabilities and once they return to the real world, they are unable to pull off the feats they did with the virtual terminal. Without the concepts of hard work and failure, people become unable to reflect on their inability to perform magic and lose the ability to think critically and the drive to do so.**

"That is so true."

Azusa said, remembering the reports in the past about people who had fallen in the misconception caused by the virtual terminals.

 **However, it allows for planning out processes and for testing like for CAD's. And for a Magic Engineering student like me, such piece of a gadget come in handy. Not to mention that a handful of schematics and documents for my new projects are here.** **Unknown to most of the people, I have a life outside school. A life that is odd for an 18 year old teen like me. To be precise, if I could divide myself then I would split myself in 3 equal parts.**

This came to a surprise from everyone. To think that Tatsuya, a 3rd year Course 2 student who always reprimanded by the teachers and the Student Council, the Public Morals Committee included, due to his unusual sleeping habits...

What could it be?

"Maybe this'll explain why he is always sleeping during class hours..."

As Mari's comment, Mayumi put all of her ears and attention on the screen. As the Student Council President, it is her job to take care the well being of the students in First High. The other reason was that of her curiosity on Tatsuya.

 **The first 1/3 of me is my life as a student. Though there were no teachers to educate us most of the time due to the lack of instructors, me and my classmates took it up to ourselves to make an effort in self-study although half of us would take a nap during the afternoon period, me included. What can I say, taking an afternoon nap is very enticing, it being an activity to relief boredom. I can only partly agree with this since my own reason is the tiresome all-nighter job that I had to pull off.**

"Well I can blame him for that. But seriously, we need more teachers."

Everyone agreed to Mari's statement. Right now, the school is undermanned and lacks a handful amount of instructors to accommodate every class.

 **Even if Otou-sama had given me an allowance, I didn't even move a single penny from it. I'm already 18 and I don't want to be dependent with my dad when it comes to money. I need to earn it myself.**

 **The 2nd one is my life as an engineer. Of course, if someone would ask for an engineer with a name of Tatsuya Ooguro, then the chance of finding one is zero since I use the pseudonym Taurus Siver instead of my real name. But I am only half of Taurus Silver. Such approach was the only option considering that when I developed the Loop Cast System, I was merely not of age back then. The other half of Taurus Silver, Mr. Taurus, is an engineer in FLT.**

The students in the room had all of their eyes widened in surprise about that revelation.

"No way, no way, no way..."

Azusa could only mutter those exact words in a repetitive succession. The perfect image of Taurus Silver that was inside her mind for all of these years were shattered in an instant.

Suzune was bewildered by this disclosure. If what the video showed was true then that makes Tatsuya an engineering genius! And if this is 100% legit, then maybe he can help her with her proposal for the upcoming Thesis Competition.

Mari and Mayumi were also amazed by this fact. Who would thought that the sleepy head was in fact the famed engineer responsible for advancing CAD software technology by almost 10 years within just one short year.

This is a big revelation!

 **Another reason is that I don't want to cause trouble to my sisters, especially my mother. Taking into account that terrorist groups and radical zealots targets Magi families that belongs to the 10 Master Clans, the 18 Assistant Houses and the Hundred Families for their right-wing and left-wing "idealistic" goals, Otou-sama decided that I should use a fake surname in order to masked my connection within my mother's family.**

"Eh...!"

Another bomb was dropped as the girls stared at the screen, questioning whether it was playing tricks on them or not.

"Ooguro-san is a member of the Ten Master Clans...? The 18 Assistant Houses...? The Hundred Families...? Which one is it!?"

Mari had a confused look on her face while Azusa was then again put into a daze as the new information hit her. She wasn't able to fully recover from the true identity of her beloved Taurus Silver.

"Or maybe he could be from one of the Extra Families, just saying."

Suzune added which increased the bewildered looks on everyone. Mayumi while still stunned by this disclosure of personal information, had another thought in her mind.

 **The 3rd and final one that cause me to be labeled by the esteemed Student Council President as a sleepy head, beside being a student and a "renowned" yet enigmatic engineer, is that at night I work as a-**

Everyone's ears were focused, wanting to know the 3rd reason-

 **"Virtual Terminal Devices are prohibited, you know."**

-Only to end in failure and disappointment.

"Oh come on Mayumi, you have to show yourself and ruin it!"

"Hey! It's not my fault if I choose to appear on that particular moment!"

A blushed Mayumi retorted to Mari as she defended herself. She was also angry on herself for appearing there thus unable to hear the juicy part.

 **I blinked as a female voice, a vocal that I am familiar with brushed my ears. Arranging my spectacles with my fingers, I looked up to the person that was now in front of me. A maiden with a hair that is black as night and crimson eyes that sparkle like diamonds... A black night flower with crimson diamond stigma on its center...**

The red tinge on her cheeks deepened upon hearing Tatsuya's description of her.

"Ohoh, someone's flustered."

"M-Mari!"

 **"I'm not using it for malicious activities if that concerns you, Kaichou."**

 **I replied to the girl, my eyes gazing at her face and with a slight yet knowing smile on my own.**

 **That's right. The woman who was in front of me now is no other than the Student Council President of First High School, Mayumi Saegusa-san. Her surname alone speaks where she stood among all students here in First High School and in the society; she is a member of the Ten Master Clans.**

 **To be more descriptive, Kaichou is a young lady who is known for her beauty with a height that is slightly shorter than average. Her limbs are as quite long despite her short stature, and her chest is also large in proportion to her height. There is no any sexual connotation when I say that. As a man, it is only natural to appreciate a woman's curves and their profound gems without being a pervert or a voyeur outright.**

With a blush that deepens every second, the black haired woman hugged herself as if covering her bosom from someone.

"Heh... it seems Ooguro-san has a good eye, what do you say Kaichou?"

Mari implied with a teasing smile and a knowing snicker plastered on her face.

"Tatsuya-kun you idiot!"

"Kaichou, you should appreciate Ooguro-san's words. He even said that it was not under lust or perversion."

"W-Well, if you think about it..."

With in reason, what Suzune said to her was true but she couldn't help but get embarrassed.

"Or do you prefer him looking at you with lust filled eyes?"

Suzune whispered to Mayumi's ear, causing the Saegusa to let out an embarrassed cry which brought a smile to Mari and Suzune.

"R-Rin-chan!"

 **Well excluding that and her height, Saegusa-san is someone with a well-rounded personality, a feminine side and, while it is hard to notice, she cares about others in her own way so she fits the bill for an "older sister" perfectly. She is generally quite confident in her appearance. A trait that made most of the male populace in school to have a crush on her at first sight.**

 **Though what most of her fans don't know is that she is a coy person, a beautiful flower with a slight sadistic and childish tendencies. And despite being used by flattery since she is a member of the famed Saegusa clan and being the eldest daughter, somehow she is easily embarrassed by people who are close to her, every time they praised her.**

"Oh she knows about you, Mayumi."

Mayumi for her part was frozen in her place. How could Tatsuya know so much about her? The others were also having their own thoughts about the lad.

 **How do I know much about her even though we aren't that close? My overall appraisal of her is a mixed of my few encounters with her -she calls me out due to my unusual habit of sleeping during school hours-, and my deductive observations of her since our freshman years. If one might wonder where did I learn the "science of deduction", I think it will be acceptable that I just picked it up from a detective who has an eccentric behavior and lives with me in the same house and who happens to be my older brother.**

 **Remembering Aniki is like remembering his quirks and misadventures that almost made our household erupt in all of its weirdness... fun times.**

"Science of Deduction, as in... Sherlock Holmes novels?"

Azusa queried, having regained from her stupor from the truth of her Taurus Silver.

"Not to mention that he has an older brother that works as a detective."

"And the art of deduction... if I'm correct, it takes years or even a lifetime to master that."

Suzune supplemented Mari's words. As for Mayumi, she was looking at the figure of Tatsuya with a gaze that she doesn't normally do.

 **"What are you doing here anyways, Tatsuya-kun? Ara, don't tell me that you were waiting for me?"**

 **Hmm... there she goes again with her games, again accompanied by the "innocent" look that she's portraying. It is always like this every time we come face to face. If I remember it correctly, this stream of repetitive meet ups started when she found out my magical theory entrance scores last year. I suspected that she took a peek from what supposed to be a "confidential" documents, but how did she got hold of that information I wouldn't know.**

"Really, Mayumi?"

Mari asked the Student Council President who only reacted with flustered look, her finger scratching her left cheek.

 **To be honest, I could play along with her whimsical amusement. She's not the only one who knows how to play this sort of advertisement but... feeling the glaring daggers directed towards me, I think I'll pass. I can also tell that she is aware of our surroundings and using that to her advantage, she leans closer to me.**

 **"So Tatsuya-kun, were you waiting for me so that you can ask me for, I don't know, maybe a date?"**

 **Kaichou said while smiling although I can see the mischief behind those rosy lips of hers. Alright you win this round Kaichou.**

"As devilish as ever."

"Rin-chan!"

 _"Could it be... Mayumi, you..."_

Mari thought to herself as she observed how her close friend was reacting.

 **"I think you're mistaken Kaichou. The truth is that... Hm?"**

 **A vibration from my pants' pocket caught my attention. Excusing myself, I grasped for my mobile phone. There, from its smooth lamination a text message captivated my interest along with my eyes.**

 **"I'm sorry Kaichou-ojousama but I need to go now. Please excuse me."**

 **"E-Eh? K-Kaichou-ojousama!?"**

 **Her cheeks turned tomato red from my words. That's my comeback, Kaichou. Bowing my head, I hurriedly traversed the path towards the school's auditorium. While I was walking the pavement, Saegusa-san's fans, mostly males from 2nd and 3rd year Course 1 students looked at me with stares that hold some kind of envy.**

 **"How dare he approach her...!"**

 **"Only Magicians like us are allowed to speak with Kaichou."**

 **Two of the males blurted out in a whisper but loud enough to be registered by my ear drums.**

 _"How dare they talk to him like that!?"_

It was the same thought that ran across the minds of the viewers. It seems that the discrimination was much worse than they imagined.

 **"Magician, huh?"**

 **Continuing on my way, my mind then went to what those two students just said. With all their due respect, there are only 5 people who I considered as Magicians and those students, alongside the people around the world who are capable of reenactment of Mystery... they are not Magicians but Magi, including me.**

"So Tatsuya-kun doesn't consider us as Magicians?"

Mayumi tilted her head in confusion. What does Tatsuya mean by that? And those 5 people who he considers as Magicians, who were they? And the term Mystery and Magi, what did he imply by that?

The same thought occured in Suzune, Azusa and Mari.

 **"The beginning first changed everything...** **The following second acknowledged many...** **The resulting third showed the future...** **The linking fourth concealed itself...** **And the final fifth had already lost its meaning...** **Had it only ended at the third, someone had said."**

 **Unconsciously I recited those words. It is a poem that I learned from Otou-sama during the 12 years that I was under his care. A mystical oratorio dedicated to the remaining 5 True Magics of the Modern Era. It describes the only remaining Sorcery that Humanity are allowed to grasp on.**

"Five True Magics...

"Of the Modern Era...?

Everyone was puzzled about this especially Mayumi. Being raised in the Saegusa household, she never heard of this before. Does her father knows about it? Maybe she could ask him when she got home after this.

 **What people called "Magic" in this world is really called Magecraft; a Mystery that pales in comparison to the five that I mentioned. Of course, I've met these 5 Magicians in the past and having witness the Magic that they hold... All I can say is that these people, in this school and all around the world, who pride themselves for being a "Magician", may it be Ancient or Modern... are only confusing themselves for something they are not.**

The video then turned black and along with it are the confused looks displayed on everyone's face, their minds still recalling the last part of Tatsuya's thoughts.


	10. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any TypeMOON and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: ARC 1 -First Order- (Part 2)**

"What does he mean by that?"

Mari asked, her voice somewhat in the boundary of anger. Of course, her reaction is understandable since Tatsuya's words somehow hit a nail on her.

"I demand an explanation!"

"He doesn't seem to see us a legit Magician, that's what I can tell."

Rin-chan or Suzune said giving her own thoughts about Tatsuya's message.

"But how? What is his standards for the definition of Magician?"

The petite Azusa also wondered about this. Despite the shocking reveal that her idol Taurus Silver is the bespectacled Tatsuya Ooguro, her admiration for the inventor was still there.

"I think we should go to the next episode. Maybe we can get our answers and ease the confusion that we are feeling."

Mayumi spoke, her voice had some uncertainty to it. Hearing Tatsuya's thoughts from the last episode, it seems that the lad view the users of Modern and Ancient Magic a fake.

That's what she felt from Tatsuya's words.

"He better have a good explanation."

Mari added as Mayumi then played the next episode.

 **ARC 1 Episode 1: First Order (Part 2)**

 **-Tatsuya's POV-**

 **Magic, also referred to as True Magic and Sorcery, is the highest class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents the actualization of events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. It is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Swirl of the Root.**

The girls inside the room were silent about this definition. From here, Mayumi, Azusa, Suzune, and Mari somehow can point out that Tatsuya's definition of Magic is something that appears in fairy tales and video game elements.

Suzune had already grabbed her e-notepad and began jolting some words with her fingertips although she wondered what is this Swirl of the Root the lad is talking about?

 **"Magic" can be differentiated from "Magecraft" in that the consequences of its use are ostensibly "impossible" or "miraculous." The end output of a spell that creates fire is within dictates of the world because something as mundane as lighting a match can yield the same effect. Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic.**

"I understand now where his coming from."

Mari said while agreeing with Tatsuya's thoughts. With the given examples, she could only agree that those are pretty tricks that is impossibel to recreate.

Not to mention that resurrecting a dead is a feat that is somehow only works in fictions or something that a being of an higher order can pull off.

Azusa and Mayumi cringed upon the thought of resurrecting the dead. Images of filthy zombies then entered their thoughts making them felt more uncomfortable.

Suzune was more intrigued especially about the things on time manipulation and teleportation. The Ichihara girl wondered if hopping between dimensions like portrayed in the movies are also one of those True Magics or Sorceries that Tatsuya mentioned in the clip.

 **From what Otou-sama told me, Magic is attained by reaching the Root, but not touching it like those who are said to have disappeared from the World upon touching it.**

"Root?"

Mayumi asked herself. The term is something that she is not familiar with.

 **The Root, which is also known as the Akashic Records or the Spiral of Origin, is a metaphysical location that acts as the "force" that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. It is also referred to as the "Outside of the World," as opposed to the World, the place that humans live, and the Reverse Side of the World, the place where Gods, Dragons, and other Phantasmal Species reside. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world.**

Everyone were amazed by this especially Suzune who had her eyes shimmering with great interest.

"Does this mean that Dragons and Gods are all real!?"

Mari spoke with disbelief. It was a hard pill to swallow and yes it was for everyone.

 **Moreover, in order to acquire Magic, the magus must be the very first to travel through a specific path to the Root; even if the same theory and method are used to reach the Root, those who came after the first magus using a certain path cannot acquire Magic. It is possible, however, to inherit Magic from one's predecessors.**

The female Saegusa somehow understood what that entails. It would mean that Magic is like a privilege that is only meant for one person.

 **The First and Fifth are similar in that a path to the Root, a Gate of Akasha, was created and Magic was gained upon their arrival, while the Second, Third, and Fourth were created as a means to reach that place. It is said that the First and the Fifth are thus of a higher standing than the rest.**

"I see. So those who have reached this place called the Root can gain Magic."

"That begs the question; how does one arrived there?"

Azusa said which caused a puzzle looks on everyone. From Tatsuya's description, the Akashic records is located in a place that is unreachable by man.

So how does a single person manage to arrive in that metaphysical place if such place is unreachable to everyone to begin with?

And there's the question what each 5 Magics of the Modern Era are capable of... something all the girls were perplexed to learn.

 **Magecraft can be classified as human wisdom and the world, while Magic is the solitude outside of that, included in neither. Magecraft focuses on the studying of history, the works of man and the circle of life of the planet, but Magic is considered the providence of a god beyond the skies. It is considered an irrefutable crime against both humanity and the planet, so reaching out to the Root is something that brings about the Counter Force. Those who do achieve newly acquired Magic are killed by a "red shadow."**

The last part somehow made the girls' spine to shiver in fear. If reaching to the Root is forbidden, then how come there are still 5 Magicians that Tatsuya stated in the last episode?

"What is this Counter Force that Ooguro-san is talking about?"

"No idea."

Mari replied to Shizune with a shrug. To be honest, this is the first time she is hearing this however it got her intrigue.

 **Prior to the conclusion of the Age of Gods two millennia before present day, Magecraft was close to Magic in effect, making Magecraft synonymous to Magic and all magi considered Magicians, but the gap between them has since widened.**

"So there are really Gods back then... wow... just wow..."

Azusa commented with amazement and much of her friends had the same reactions.

 **With the advancement of science, the number of things that "could be done" increased, causing Magic to diminish. Though Magic users were common at the dawn of humanity, their proliferation receded with the rise of civilization, and only four of the five remaining Magics are presently still in use.** **If "what had been possible only by Magic" becomes achievable by developments in Magecraft or scientific technology, said Magic will be lowered to a mere "craft", and many Magics have been lost from the world in the same way.**

Mayumi cupped her chin as she pondered this information. With the numbers of people able to use magic, that would label such mystic arts as magecraft. A craft of mystic arts that is not more unique to a single person.

 _"Is this the reason why Ancient Magicians refuse to share their magic?"_

The eldest daughter of the Saegusa thought before going back to the video.

 **It is said, however, that no more new Magics will emerge, and it is likely that humans will eventually completely eliminate Magic with the growth of science. The currently existing five Magics are the final "tasks" of humanity and the last impossibilities that they face.**

"From what Ooguro-san said, it seems this 5 Magic is the last hurdle that we as humans must conquer."

Suzune commented, her fingertips still dashing on the screen of her e-notepad.

"This sounds an allegory to Hercules' 12 labors although we have only 5. I wonder does the guy even exist?"

"If he is then that would mean that most figures in every myth once lived in this planet."

Mayumi calmly said but her face was portraying an astonished look from the words that she expelled.

Even she was still surprise about Gods and other mythological creatures existing during the ancient times even if Tatsuya didn't say it outright.

 **Those who practice Magic are known as Magicians. They have control over their own mysteries, but also practice Magecraft. Magicians can be said to have become the adversaries of the planet, something which the human mind could not normally carry as a burden. Carrying such a power is the recklessness of changing the world. The uniqueness of the power and its transcendence can make up for the practitioner's lack of skills in Magecraft. Differences in power become irrelevant because skills with the likeliness of Magecraft can easily be "blown away" by Magic.**

 **To put it simply, Magicians are game breakers... walking cheat codes that still interact with the rest of humanity.**

Everyone fell silent after hearing that. Judging on how Tatsuya give his opinion about these Magicians and their abilities, felt like these people who achieved the 5 Magics can be considered "Gods among Men".

"That's insane!"

Mari blurted out, her hands thrown up in the air.

"And so unfair! What will happen if one of the countries get a hand on even one of these Magicians that Oogura-san mentioned? Surely it will cause a total chaos!"

Azusa nodded in agreement with Mari's concerned speech.

"Surely it will cause a destabilization of the status quo."

"The country who will have one of these so-called Magicians will have a great leverage in the world scene and I bet that the other countries will seek the others to be their deterrent against other powerful countries."

"Sooner or later we will have World War 4."

Mayumi ended everyone's conversation with a horrible yet possible outcome. Her thoughts then wondered about these 5 Magicians and she is sure that if one of the 10 Master Clans knows about there existence, they will exhaust all of their luxuries just to gain their favors and win them over.

 **The inheritance of Magic is similar to inheriting a path, called Ymir's Entrance or Gate of Akasha depending on the person describing it. Even if a Magician should die, it does not mean the death of the Magic utilized by them. Magic will be passed on to the inheritor of the next generation rather than disappearing. If Magic is to die, it will only be when it can be realized by normal means.**

The people somehow understood that. It only means that Magic will cease to exist if science is able to reach the same result that Magic can achieve.

 **The Magicians who handled the First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth Magics are still alive. I've met them before through Otou-sama, though the relationship between these 5 Magicians with Otou-sama is something that even today I find it hard to believe. The Fifth Magician became my instructor when I reached the age of 7, I refer to her as "Teacher" whenever we practice and train in handling my own abilities. Outside of training, I called her "Okaa-sama" even if we are not related by blood.**

"...What...?"

Mayumi, Suzune, Mari, and Azusa almost had their jaws hit the ground. If Tatsuya is the disciple of the Fifth Magician then would that mean that he is technically the succesor of the said Magician?

Meaning that in the future, he would be the next Fifth Magician?

The four girls could only gulp in anticipation and utter astonishment.

 **I hope that my biological mother won't be sad about this information. Despite what happened between us in the past, now that I've grown up and have a better understanding about the situation at that time, she will always be my "Okaa-sama". If someone would ask me if I miss my mom... my answer would be a definite yes. As much as I wanted to see her, I'll leave it for another time when she is no longer in a "vulnerable" position.**

This caused some of the girls to question who is Tatsuya's mother, especially Mayumi. All that they know is that Tatsuya is a member of one of either the 10 Master Clans, the 18 Assistant Households, or the Hundred Families.

 **This bunch of people, usually those students of Course 1 who jovially boast an air of superiority, are claiming a title that didn't belong to them in the first place. They are just in the same standing as me and every Course 2 students that they chastised upon. Even those practitioners of "Ancient Magic" and "Modern Magic" around the world are simply Magi by definition, not Magicians.**

 **Entering the auditorium that held the opening ceremony for the freshman students, I quietly sat a vacant seat. Judging the seating arrangements between the Course 1 and Course 2 students, the divide between the 2 groups are pretty obvious. As for the reason why I am here, I just want to give a moral support to my younger brother who got accepted and for my 3 sisters who managed to get in this school as well.**

"Eh, he's got a younger brother!?"

Mayumi blurted out in surprise. The other girls were also had the same reactions.

"That and he even got sisters, 3 of them to be exact."

Shizune added as she gazed at the laptop's monitor trying to discern Tatsuya's siblings from the crowd.

 **The freshman representative of this year, walked in the stage with a dazzling confidence leaving most of the males stunned. As she began her speech, others were listening to her while there are others conversing how they were part of a Magi family.**

 **Just like them, I am a Magus but I am more of an Esper; in the words of those practitioners of Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory, a Supernatural Power user.**

"Esper? As in Psychics?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee muttered to herself in curiousity.

 **Superpowers/Supernatural Powers, under the definition of Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory, are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability.**

The teenage girls already knows about this since everyone who enrolled in a Magic School knows about the very definition of Superpowers.

 **To be clear, Superpowers are not magic by any definition. This is where most practitioners of Eidos got it all wrong. They lumped a system that is obviously different with another system and called it magic or magecraft, which in truth shouldn't be. Superpowers is a system or Mystery that differs from Magecraft and Magic.**

"Mystery?"

Everyone said as they eyed each other. Suzune who was already wearing an eyeglass had her fingers laid on the screen of her e-notepad, readying for any valuable information that she could type any minute now.

The others had an odd looks seeing Suzune in her "megane" form. When did she pulled that spectacles out was something that Mari, Azusa, and Mari didn't ponder.

 **Mystery is a sliver of power of many different types that comes from the Root.**

 **It is the source of all supernatural phenomena such as Magecraft or ESP, and beings such as True Ancestors, Dead Apostles, Servants, Spiritual Bodies, as well as Phantasmal Species show signs of Mystery. Mystery accumulates over time and grows stronger with age. Currently there are 3 types of Mysteries that Humanity can utilized; Magecraft, ESP or Superpower, and Magic, with the latter being akin to "one time limited edition only" prize common in a gacha roll.**

"True Ancestors? Dead Apostles? Servants? Uhm, does anyone of you know about these things?"

Mari eyed to her fellow students who just replied with a shake of heads.

"Well we know what Spiritual Bodies and Phantasmal Species are. Dead Apostles... maybe zombies?"

"Please Ms. Secretary, don't mention that!"

The petite Vice President jolted out with a teary eyed. Azusa is someone who hates zombies and zombie movies.

The President however, was amazed on how much knowledge Tatsuya has.

 _"It seems there are so much more to you than meets the eye, Tatsuya-kun..._

 **Psychic Power also referred to as Extrasensory Perception (ESP) and Superpower, is a catch-all term to refer to the circuits that cause supernatural phenomena to occur. It is a form of nature interference that to the psychic comes as naturally as breathing. Unlike Magecraft, which can be taught and practiced, inherent ability is an absolute necessity. Psychic powers are the ultimate ability of humans, who have become an existence independent of nature. However, these powers are generally incomparable to the great abilities possessed by Demons or Mixed-Bloods. In the end, they are only human.**

"D-Demons!? Those are real too!?"

"Mixed-Bloods as in humans that are the product of a Human and a Demon?"

"That would be the case, Rin-chan."

 **Psychic powers only appear by chance and are limited to one generation. Generally, a psychic is born with both a "normal" perception that allows one to function in society, as well as an "abnormal" psychic perception (extra channel); those who only possess the latter are known as an Unfit Existence - an example of this is the murderer in Shinjuku 2 months ago.**

Everyone know who is the person that Tatsuya referred to in his last statement.

The Murderer of Shinjuku, who killed almost more than a hundred within the span of 2 months. It was the largest murder ever that the police managed to resolve. It was the worst crime of the year in that the murderer only leaves the severed head of his victim in the streets of the Shinjuku district.

As for the other body parts of the victims... they were never found.

 **Clairvoyance, Precognition, Retrocognition, Decomposition, Pyrokinesis, and among others are examples of Psychic Powers. People who are born with Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes are also Espers. While it may be true that there are other Psychic Powers that are now possible to utilized by most of people under "Modern Magic", these abilities pales in comparison with their genuine counterpart in terms of power and utilization.**

While the girls agreed on the lad's last statement, they were still bugged out about this Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes that Tatsuya mentioned.

"When Ooguro-san said Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes, is he referring to Crystal Eyes?"

"I doubt it. If it is Crystal Eyes, he should use only one term but it is not the case here. You've heard it right, A-chan? Ooguro-san used 2 terms meaning they are 2 different things."

Mari replied, her hand gesturing as he presented her case. Mayumi leaned her back on the chair while cupping her chin with her hand, thinking about these Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes.

 **A loud clap echoed inside the complex from the freshmen who were inspired by the words delivered by this year's Freshman Representative. My eyes then hovered at the figure of my 3 sisters, a smile then grazed on my lips. It's been 12 years since I saw them and I could see that they become 3 beautiful flowers.**

Hearing this, the girls of the student council stared at the screen hoping that they could see just a glimpse on Tatsuya's sisters but sadly, the screen didn't focus on a single person much to their disappointment especially Mayumi.

 **After a few minutes, I leave the auditorium. As much as I want to meet them, I'll endure this excitement and longing in my heart for now. It is also for their safety. Exposing my blood ties with them will warrant any unwanted threats on them and to Okaa-sama.**

Suzune could understand that. If someone knows about Tatsuya and his connections with the 5 Magicians, they will surely use his sisters to force him to reveal the identities of thesevpowerful individuals.

 **Feeling the vibration in my chest pocket caused by my phone, I took the device and saw the name of the caller.**

 **It's a call from Aniki.**

The video clip then turned black, ending the episode. The Student Council were having their respective thoughts inside their heads.

"Everyone can I have your ears?"

The President of First High's Student Council said, earning the attention of the people inside the room.

"What is it, President?"

"Let's have a meeting, now."


	11. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and The Irregular at Magic Highschool characters. All rights reserved to their original creators.

 **Hello guys, Caelus here. At long last I have manage to have some extra time to update this story. I apologize to all for not updating this a while, lot of stuff happened in IRL and it is killing my muse. But don't worry I won't abandon this story :)**

 **Anyway, like I said before this entire story is AU and will deal the supernatural side of the Mahoukaverse which I think lacked in the series. So better expect some vampires, werewolves and some other sh*t things including time travel and world hopping. The first arc will involved Blanche like the canon but unlike the canon, this will be more the supernatural side of the organization. Also I will change some abilities that our MC's have.  
**

 **Before we go to the chapter, I would like to answer some of the questions presented each of the reviewers. First off, is the one responsible for the recordings is Zelretch or the Moon Cell? I say it is hard to say since I don't want to spoil too much about the story, so I'll leave it for all of you to decide. Second, will I let the Yotsuba mothers know about Tatsu's half-siblings? Yes, it will be presented in the next chapter though. Third, what is the purpose of showing such recordings to certain individuals? That...is something that I will reveal eventually.**

 **With that all being said, without any further ado lets go with the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: ARC 1 -First Order- (Part 3)**

It's been a week since Mayumi Saegusa, Mari Watanabe, Suzune Ichihara, and Azusa viewed the contents of the mysterious black flashdrive. A lot of things happened within the said week with most of the Course 2 students rallying and causing a destabilization within the said institution, with all of them endorsing their platform for equal treatments between Course 1 and Course 2 students while hijacking the school's PA studio.

To make matters worst, several members of the terrorist group Blanche manage to enter First High School with most participants being the students themselves. It was a chaotic and rough scene although they manage put down the terrorist attack thanks to the efforts of several students who helped in defending the school.

Currently, the said 4 females are inside the Student Council's office. Earlier they held a meeting concerning the terrorist attack and the widening gap between Course 1 and Course 2 students in terms of camaraderie and cooperation. While said meeting was adjourned earlier than they expected, the council are still drawing blanks on what viable action should they take.

While there fellow student council members had already left, the 4 females decided to stay for one obvious reason.

"Are we sure that is it okay in continuing this?" A worried Mari changed seats as Suzune began to insert the stick on her laptop. "Honestly Mayumi, I feel bad for Ooguro-san."

"Mari, for the last time, this is not stalking!" Mayumi defended causing most of the girls to roll their eyes. "This is just to investigate Tatsuya-kun's cause for sleeping during class hours. As the Student Council President, it is my duty to correct any misconduct that students make."

"Kaichou, why you just don't admit that you have a thing for Ooguro-san?" Suzune joined with a small teasing smile.

"R-Rin-chan! What you are saying!?"

"Oh, come on Mayumi. Don't deny it or else, I'll claim him for my own." Mari joked though seeing Mayumi's reaction, she could only blinked. "Wait... you really do like him!"

While Mayumi tried her best to come up a good defense, Azusa give the Kaichou a glare and pout of her own. Of course, knowing the Saegusa's antics she won't allow Taurus Silver be entangled by such coyly creature.

"Hey you better sit down now. I'm going to play the next episode." Suzune said causing Mari and Mayumi to end their banter. The Ichihara girl pulled out her notepad in case Tatsuya would give another valuable information.

The same goes for the other 3 individuals. Seeing that everyone is paying attention, Suzune then played the reel.

 **EPISODE 3: ARC 1 -FIRST ORDER- (PART 3)**

 **-Tatsuya's POV-**

 **It is already 3 in the afternoon when me and my brother walked towards our home.**

 **After the opening ceremony and issuance of school IDs and classrooms, I was invited by my brother alongside with his classmates to a cake shop nearby for some tasty treats.**

 **Inside the emporium, I manage to get a better look on my brother's newly created circle of friends which were mostly comprised of 2 ladies; Mizuki Shibata and Erika Chiba.**

The girls then recognized the 2 ladies as there faces showed up in the screen since these 2 people were among the few who helped in quelling the rebels 2 days ago.

 **From their surnames alone, I learned that they're part of the Number Families. Japanese citizens who have Number-system surnames are all families of magi. The Chiba and Shibata families are magi families that are part of the Hundred Families.**

 **Mizuki Shibata, as far as I can describe her, is timid-looking, innocent yet shy person. She has neck-length black hair with purple ribbon-like ornaments tied on each sides. Her eyes were golden in color which were covered with a pair of blue-rimmed eyeglasses. Adding to that, she has a very curvaceous figure and pretty well-endowed.**

"I see that Ooguro-san is still observant as ever, his eyes are pretty sharp by the way."

"Tatsuya-kun, you pervert..." Both Mayumi and Azusa said but Azusa's mumble was more muffled than Mayumi."

"Feel threatened Mayumi?"

"Fueh!? N-no!"

Mari chuckled seeing Mayumi's flustered look although looking back at the figure of Mizuki-san, she couldn't agree more with Tatsuya's description.

She had to wonder, how come as young as Shibata-san manage to have such growth?

She supposed it was genetic.

 **Seeing her with eyeglasses got me curious. In this era, it is very rare for an individual to wear such eyepiece since visual correcting procedures are widespread. While I wore an eyepiece myself, it is more for personal reasons.**

 **I'm not entirely sure but I can tell that Mizuki-san have special eyes like mine.**

"Oversensitivity to Pushion particles." Azusa stated which everyone unanimously nodded in agreement.

The knowledge of such condition is widespread throughout the globe.

 **Erika Chiba,** on **the other hand, is the opposite of Mizuki-san. She's bright, optimisti** **c, and a person who gets carried away easily. If Mizuki-san is someone who is shy when it comes to people, then Erika-san is someone who addresses people that she has just met in a friendly manner. In physical appearance she is also a beauty in her own right like Mizuki-san with that short, bright red-orange hair of hers, red-orange eyes like embers, and has distinct facial features that amplify the impression of her being a lively girl.**

 **If one would take time to examine her thoroughly, one could see some slight European features on her. Maybe she has some European ancestors.**

"Ooguro-san is right. She has slight European features like the shape of her nose although its not visible without careful analysis." Mayumi said much to everyone's agreement.

 **Most of the talk that we had are about school related stuff like subjects for Course 2 students, the undermanned teaching faculties and other stuff. The 2 of them would often ask me about what it is like to be in a senior year. In response, I answered them truthfully based on my experience. I also told them not to mind the discrimination that most of the Course 1 students would try to sneak in every minute and then.**

The four of them frowned upon hearing this. Yeah they really need to work hard on abolishing such negative outlook between students. Such thing is detrimental to a healthy relationship among students.

 **"So what do you think of them, Tatsu-nii?"**

 **A familiar voice echoed beside me, prompting me to be drawn out from my internal musings.**

 **A 15-year old male, with short light brown hair and amethyst colored eyes decorated by a black rimmed, elongated pentagon-shaped eyeglasses came into my vision. He was wearing First High's Course 2 male school uniform.**

 **This person...is my younger brother.**

 **Caules d'Arc.**

"So that's his brother, huh..." Mari cupped her chin as she stared at the screen, her eyes evaluating the looks of the lad.

"Wait a minute," Suzune paused, eyes glancing at Mayumi. "Kaichou I believe we saw him yesterday at Mibu-san's room at the hospital."

"Yes, you're right." The Kaichou shortly replied. "I wonder why?"

Yesterday they visit their fellow students at the hospital who got injured during the terrorist incursion that happened a few days ago. Sayaka Mibu, a 2nd year Course 2 student, was one among who got injured. She, along other Course 2 students, were the ones who helped the terrorists in infiltrating the school although after a thorough investigation, it was later found out that they were induced by Mental Interference Magic.

Meaning that they were being brainwashed by the enemy.

"Maybe he is part of the Kendo Club like Mibu-san. I saw him wearing a Kendo uniform once when I visited the gym." Azusa said.

 **To be more specific, we are siblings by our father. We're half-brothers yet even so, we treated each other like full-fledged siblings that have the same mother. Caules or Cole, as we in the family call him, is a Japanese descent with an European features like Erika-san. He's half-French to be precise.**

The 4 girls exchanged looks at each other before deciding not to voice out their opinions regarding at the revelation.

After all, such existence like this are prevalent in the current society especially the magi families. Within the families constituted the Magic society of Japan, it is an open secret that most people tend to avoid poking about.

Although they had to wonder...is Tatsuya's father part of an illustrous and prestigious magician family? If so, then is he known everywhere? And what clan does he belong to?

 **One question that both Erika-san and Mizuki-san throw at me when were in the shop earlier is that how come that both Cole and I used different surnames. I just answered that using our Otou-sama's surname would warrant unneccesary attention not to us, but to those who are close to us. While they accept my statement, I believe that it got them curious or suspicious about our real identities and our family.**

 **I don't mind though. Even if they scour the entire surface of databases across Japan or any other countries, they won't find anything about us.**

 **Unless some troll intervenes and play tricks on us...**

"It seems that Ooguro-san's background is shrouded in mystery." Mari commented, "Do you think his father is clan member of 'The Untouchables'?"

Everyone become tensed at what the Chairman of Disciplinary Committee said.

"We have no proof there." Suzune added her two cents, "There are other magi families that are also shrouded in mystery and most of them are Ancient Magicians that are not members of the Magic Association."

 **"Mizuki-san and Erika-san?"**

 **I replied with a query of my own to Cole, who only nod at me.**

 **"Hmm... Between Mizuki-san and Erika-san, Erika-san is the more combat oriented type among the two. Perhaps a practitioner of kenjutsu. Mizuki-san though might not be a fighter, her prana count is outstanding however."**

 **"Any advice from a senpai?"**

 **"Erika-san needs to work on her reserves while Mizuki needs to train in physical combat."**

 **Cole could only nod his head in agreement with my assessment to the 2 female freshmen. It seems that he had also arrived at the same assessment as I did.**

 _"Amazing...he can appraise one's ability with just a simple look..."_ thought Azusa as she stared at the screen intently.

 **For a Magus, having an adequate amount of Magical Energy is essential. Magical Energy is the power source used to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. It powers all magecraft, and it can be analogous to gasoline. There have been many names for it. The energy in the atmosphere is called Mana, the meaning of which is approximately the same as in Polynesian culture.**

"Hey, that's our cue." Mayumi readied her notepad only to halt upon seeing her 3 friends wearing their own respective eyeglasses, fingertips almost ready to pounce the keyboard. "Not fair!"

The Saegusa could only cry comical tears seeing she was out of the place. She vowed she will bring spectacles next time.

 **Magical Energy is divided into two types, and there is a vast difference between that permeating the natural environment and that generated by an individual.**

 **Mana is the life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It is produced by the World itself. Though Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up. It is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits.**

 **If the atmosphere of an area is controlled by something, it is impossible to use large scale Magecraft within the environment because the magical energy cannot be utilized. Only small-scale spells utilizing an individual's internal storage can be utilized.**

 **Od is the energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. Once depleted, the Magic Circuits that are stored in the human soul will begin to replenish it. Od is produced as long as one lives, but the amount a person can store varies from individual to individual.**

 **In Modern Magic or Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory, Mana and Od are Pushions and Psions respectively.**

"Mana and Od are Pushions and Psions respectively...got it." Suzune said as her hands dance above her notepad's keypad.

 **The difference between Mana and Od is their abundance. Mana can be found almost anywhere and in great quantities, thus it is called the Greater Source by the magi. As Od is the energy inside humans and animals, it is much smaller in amount and is called the Lesser Source. Strictly speaking, Mana and Od are energy in its raw state, whereas magical energy or Prana is the name given to the energy once it is converted by the Magic Circuits. Mana can be taken in accordingly with the capacities of the Magic Circuits, but the actual conversion process will take time.**

"Magic Circuits? What's that?" Azusa fixed her glasses, wondering what such unfamiliar term means.

"Let's hope that Tatsuya-kun explain it for us."

 **Regarding nature interference Magecraft mentioned before, at least for large-scale spells, activation requires the use of Mana regardless of the amount of Od that the magus has. In fact, it is common practice among the magi to start up their spells with Od and then keep them running with Mana. Only small-scale spells that do not interact with the environment directly are performed entirely with Od, an example of which would be Reinforcement.**

"The Convergence-type Reinforcement?"

"I think Ooguro-san meant the Ancient Magic version." Suzune replied to Mari who only nod, finding the answer somewhat viable.

 **Magical energy itself does not have any elemental attribute. However, once embedded into an object that does have said attribute such as jewels or that is under the influence of Nature Spirits, it will attune itself to the elements in question until the moment that it is released.**

 **The magical energy itself is held only inside the body fundamentally and if released in the outer world, it will return to the life force and be scattered into the Greater Source. This has also been expressed as "evaporation." Magical power is prone to merge with the fluids such as blood or semen of the magus, and these fluids are good at holding in magical energy for some time even after leaving the body. Because of this, by drinking a magus' blood or semen, one can replenish one's magical power.**

"S-semen..." Mari stuttered with a blush on her face. "Draining blood seems okay but..."

"Well we now know why most Succubus in folklore drain their victims...semen." Mayumi tried to be dignified as much as possible but failed miserably while mentally blaming Tatsuya for being too vulgar.

Azusa and Suzune didn't utter a single word although they blushed harder when they input the embarrassing word in their notepad.

 **A magus can expand his or her reserves by daily practicing magecraft however, those who are practitioners of Modern Magic can't expand more what their Magic Calculation Area can hold. It is inferred that the Magic Calculation Area is the mental area of Magi in Modern Magic. But such magic processor is also true to those of Ancient Magicians. What differs is the utilization of between both magi.**

The 4 girls wondered what Tatsuya meant by that.

 **In Modern Magic, one could tell the amount of magical power and the magic specialty an individual was born with by looking at his or her Magic Calculation Area using a specified technique. This is where Psions and inherent magic ability are theoretically stored.**

 **However, this is not entirely accurate.**

 **From what Otou-sama taught me, Magic Calculation Area is not just a storage of abilities like what most Modern Magician believe. While it may holds such information, it is only a tiny figment of much more larger system. A central and important part of a bigger system; Magic Circuits.**

Hearing the unfamiliar term once again, Mayumi, Azusa, Suzune, and Mari focused all of their attention towards the screen.

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus, with the Magic Calculation Area being the "brain" of the entire system. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert Life Force into magical energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the foundations underlying Grand Rituals. If magical energy is the force that actualize the rules of a Thaumaturgical Foundation's system, then the Magic Circuits are the pipelines that converts magical energy and transmit that energy from the magus to the system.**

 **"** So in short, they're like Chi Paths in Chinese philosophy or Chakra path system like in a videogame console." Suzune commented as she typed the rest of the explanation.

"I have to say that this my first time hearing this."

"Me too, Mari. Maybe I will ask Otou-sama if he knows about this Magic Circuits."

"Kaichou, that reminds me. Have you asked you father about the 5 True Magics or even the 5 True Magicians?"

"I have A-chan but it seems he doesn't know about them either. Although he said that he would contact some colleague of his for some information."

Azusa and Suzune were saddened about what Mayumi just told them. They wanted to know more about the 5 True Magicians and their respective Magic considering how highly Tatsuya see them.

 **The problem with Modern Magicians is that they were drawing Prana directly from the Magic Calculation Area, the "brain" and a single part of the entire system rather than drawing it out from the "whole" parts of the entire system. When they start altering or modifying a target's Eidos, they draw their power from a single point instead of the whole line.**

 **It's like using a single key in your laptop repeatedly while neglecting the others until that single key becomes dysfunctional. Transposing it into a magus' utilization of his/her magecraft, this will eventually lead to a person unable to perform any magecraft due to over-stressing the Magic Calculation Area and overheating it.**

 **This is why there are lot of students in Magic schools dropping out during their middle and final years and why only a handful are able to graduate.**

"So all this time, we're doing it all wrong?" questioned Mari, her eyes blinking in disbelief.

The others were also shocked and perturbed about this.

Why no one ever dare to enlighten them about such malpractice?

 **Modern Magicians would never hear such as Magic Circuits since the knowledge is only circulated within the circles of Ancient Magicians. Moreover, those Ancient Magicians who have knowledge about Magic Circuits won't be able to utilize such magical pipelines since most magi who have the required mastery to open the pseudo-nervous system already died in World War III.**

"Well I guess that answers our question." Suzune frowned, knowing that those who are capable of opening such magical pipelines died because of a useless war.

 **Another essential thing for an aspirant magus is combat prowess, mostly in physical combat.**

 **While the knowledge of a large amount of spells and firepower are beneficial, someone who only prioritized in casting spells would fall behind over someone who prioritized in casting spells and physical combat. There's a good reason for this. In a fight between 2 magi with the same magical power and prowess, those who had honed their body and sharpen their physical abilities will surely win even if the "first to cast a spell wins" rule is applicable.**

 **Normally in casting a spell, a magus thought process is preoccupied with various calculation process that would determine how effective his/her spell would be, whereas a magus who honed his/her physicality in training day and night would instantaneously act in accordance to his/her instinct, which he/she had accumulated over time. To make a long story short, a magus who refined in physical combat would outdo a magus who is on the verge of casting his/her spell.**

 **This is a hard fact that many magi that I had met attested by themselves.**

Everyone had to agree on such assessment after hearing that. Who knows what might happen when you exhaust your magical fuel in a fight or your magic rendered useless.

Having some additional skill set might become handy when a situation arises. All of them decided to at least sharpen their physical abilities.

 **I stopped my internal monologue as the picture of our home came into my vision.**

 **A four-storey building made of concrete and cement.**

 **221B Panya-dori.**

 **This is the address of our home in Tokyo.**

 _"So this is where Ooguro-san/Tatsuya-kun/Taurus Silver-sama live."_ Mari, Suzune, Mayumi, and Azusa thought to themselves respectively as Tatsuya's house came into vision.

 **Intentionally it is also the address of my older brother's antique shop.**

 **Hollow Shrine.**

 **It is a retail store specializing in selling antiques run by my older brother. While the majority of the jobs involve selling antique wares to passionate collectors and, if Aniki was interested, all sorts of jobs are accepted such as anime production.**

 **I must make it clear that we don't specialize in making hentai productions.**

"Tatsuya-kun you idiot!" Mayumi embarrassingly shouted while glaring at the screen. How can he say such thing casually with a straight face?

 **Aniki placed a bounded field around the building that houses Hollow Shrine that was supposed to make it undetectable via hypnotic suggestions, and made it into our 'fortress', in his own words. Mail service, water and electricity runs just fine. It's because even though it repels unwanted visitors, it also has to maintain its existence as a legitimate business.**

"By bounded field, a barrier?" Azusa looked at Mari with an uncertainty.

"Perhaps." Mari answered, "However I get the feeling that that building is not normal. I feel a shady vibe to it. The barrier took it away."

 **It appeared to be an abandoned building, and it really was an abandoned building. Aniki purchased this building which was abandoned mid-construction and insisted on calling it his house-slash-office. The first floor is an antique shop. The second and third floors are where our living quarters are located. The fourth floor is our recreational area like gaming room and music studio, where we mostly spend quality time with each other. The rooftop is our mini garden where we grow our own vegetables, mostly greens.**

 **Though one might say that its kinda weird to call it a house, still I can honestly say that it is mine and my brothers "home sweet home".**

 **"We're home."**

 **Entering our abode, both Cole and I expressed our greetings. Just like the usual setting, the room are filled with antique wares. Most of them are ceramics and wooden furniture. There are also various sizes of mirrors, coins and jewelries that dates back to Victorian era, even the entire backdrop of the room have an Victorian era-esque feeling to it.**

The 4 girls took a moment to see the inside of the antique shop. They were amazed by the ambiance that the room had and how every wares were presented pleasantly as of they walked inside a mini-museum.

 **"Welcome back."**

 **A 27 year old tall man with tanned skin, white hair swept back, making it somewhat spiky and grey colored eyes, greeted us. He currently wears a red long-sleeved collared shirt, paired with a black neck tie, and a pair of long and slim black pants complimented with a pair of shiny black leather shoes.**

 **This man is our older brother, Shirou Emiya.**

The girls were surprised that Tatsuya had another brother, an older brother that had good looks and pleasantly dressed. Not to mention that the guy was tall! They couldn't help but to display a red blush on their cheeks.

"Can we agree that he fits the 'tall, dark, and handsome' stereotype?" Suzune absent-mindedly spoke which the other girls absent-mindedly nod their heads.

 **He is the current deputy chief of the Hollow Shrine, in other words, second-in-command. If one would take a first glance at Shirou-nii, they might say that his appearance is uncommon. Actually this appearance of his is very different when he was younger. His appearance now is due to a "rebound effect" cause by extensive practice of magecraft.**

"So extensive training in magecraft can get you to have a tan? Maybe I'll try that."

"I know your joking Mari."

"Darn, Mayumi."

 **"So how was the first day in school?"**

 **"Just like always. Although someone here have been playing with beauties earlier."**

 **I coyly tease as I nudge an elbow to Cole, who only grunted in response.**

 **"Ho ho. First day in school and you got yourself to flirt with opposite sex eh, Otouto."**

 **"That's not entirely accurate. Please stop teasing me, Nii-sans."**

 **Both me and Shirou-nii snorted upon seeing Cole's flaring face.**

 **That aside... Glancing back at my elder brother's attire, it seems that there is something that came up. The only time that my brother would wear such clothes is when an important client is coming or...**

"I think we have something interesting going to happen." An excited Suzune watched the scene hoping that there is something interesting going to happen.

 **"You can tell, huh. Anyways, let's go inside the office. Kana is waiting for you two."**

 **Shirou-nii said as we started pacing ourselves towards the store's office. It seems that he noticed my wondering gaze on his outfit. Opening the door, we went inside the office. Just like the antique shop, the ambiance of the office are full with Victorian English feel to it. From the wooden floors, the couches, the furnitures and the desk, you can feel yourself being thrown back in place that belonged in 18th century. And at other times, it felt you are inside a detective office.**

 **Occupying a desk is a man wearing a similar attire to Shirou-nii albeit the long-sleeved collared shirt is colored blue instead. He has black hair which hairstyle is very similar to mine. His eyes are pure onyx black, as if it was the color of the night itself. Similar to me and Cole, he wears an eyeglasses with a rectangular frame. He is currently reading some material through a holographic device. On the desk is a name plate with his name on it.**

 **This man is Aniki, Kaname Ryougi. He is the owner of Hollow Shrine.**

"Detective!?" exclaimed everyone as they caught sight of Kaname.

The reason for their surprise was that they recognized Kaname, since the guy visited Sayaka Mibu's ward during their visit at the hospital 2 hours after the failed Blanche attack of First High School. He was also the one who informed them the condition that Sayaka was put into.

 **"Oh, Tatsu. Cole. Welcome back. So how's school?"**

 **Kana-nii greeted us as he laid down the material he was reading.**

 **"It's not bad. Although it feels that I'm not welcome there."**

 **Cole replied as he slumped his back against the comfy couch. I think he is referring to the 1st year Course 1 students attitude earlier during the assembly.**

 **"Just don't let it get through your head."**

 **"Nah, I'm fine Aniki. Anyway, why do you need us here?"**

 **As Cole said that, I too wondered why Kana-nii demand our presence in his office but immediately I have some inkling about the situation.**

 **"About that, here take a look."**

 **Kana-nii said as he handed to me the holographic display which I took. As my vision took glimpse on the set of words displayed, I couldn't help myself to raise an eyebrow.**

 **"Blanche?"**

"Wait could it be that..."

"Maybe A-chan. Maybe." Mayumi watched closely at Tatsuya, especially at the device that he was holding.

 **I looked at Kana-nii with a questioning look as I passed down the display to Cole who took interest on the article.** **I'm not surprised about this group since I have some knowledge about the organization. I know what the organization is all about aside from being an International Anti-Magic Political Organization who calls for an end to political systems that caters to Magi and a terrorist organization.**

 **Blanche... is something more than that.**

 **"So what's the fuss about this group?"**

 **"According to a reliable source, they've been infiltrating Magic High Schools around the globe for the past few days."**

 **Shirou-nii responded as he rested on the desk. Infiltrating Magic Schools huh... It seems like they're doing some recruitment. That's not good.**

"Of course recruiting students for terrorism is a blasphemy to all Magic Schools!" Azusa couldn't help but exclaim in anger. She was still mad how her fellow students were being used by such evils.

 **"I take it that you want us to observe First High?"**

 **"Precisely. If you find anything or anyone suspicious, you know the drill. I don't want teenagers being blinded by this group's honeyed words. We all know what they're going to do with the youngsters. That's what I am trying to prevent."**

 **Kana-nii confirmed as he fixed his glasses.**

 **There is another side of this antique shop that most people don't know about. Hollow Shrine is not just only a name for the store but in reality is a name for the contract-based agency that Kana-nii is running. Aniki is not just an ordinary antique store owner but in reality is a private investigator. A private detective. So does Shirou-nii. To put it simply, Hollow Shrine is a detective agency of sorts.**

Mari clicked her fingers as if she hit the jackpot, "I knew it!"

 **But unlike any other detective agency, we in Hollow Shrine deal cases that no ordinary police or military are willing to do.**

 **That is, dealing the supernatural side of the world. And contrary to what most intelligence agency believed, Blanche is something that leans much, much more to the supernatural spectrum.**

 **For this organization is full of Dead Apostles, also known as... Vampires.**

"Vampires? As in for real!?" Azusa exclaimed in horror while the others were horrified.

"So the Dead Apostles mentioned from the last episode is another name for Vampires?" Suzune nervously type on her notepad though her fingers were shaking slightly.

Mari hugged herself in discomfort while Mayumi could only gulp her throat.

They should be disapprove what Tatsuya stated on the video however the way how he delivered it with concern, certainty, and severity prompted all of them to believe in his words.

 **I know. If I blurted out this to anyone, surely they'll laugh at me. Saying that I spend** **too much in playing fantasy games than focusing on the real world and real issues. However, I'm not making this up. There are really vampires roaming around the entire world and just like mankind, there are good and bad vampires.**

 **The heads of Blanche are the latter ones.**

 **And for someone who have knowledge and combat experience against these blood sucking creatures like me, I already know what's going to happen to the newly recruits. I gasped my neck as I remember my first encounter with them. I could still remember how my neck got punctured by those creatures' fangs.**

 **It's uncomfortable and painful, to be honest.**

"Man that might be hurt." Mari winced while rubbing her neck.

"They say that if you got bitten by a vampire you turned into one right?"

"In movies and tv shows yes, A-chan. But I'm not sure in the real world."

"Kaichou, if ever all of that is true then Ooguro-san should be a vampire now." Suzune commented, bringing the attention of the 3 girls to her, "However I think such assumption is false since we can see Ooguro-san everyday under broad daylight. Meaning somehow he didn't get turned."

Hearing this, the 3 girls relaxed a bit mostly Mayumi who let out a sigh.

 **"So are we heading out tonight?"**

 **"No. Just me and Shirou. You and Cole got school tomorrow, so you two will be excluded from this investigation, but you can patrol the Tokyo area for tonight. We'll let you know once we get any reliable details about this group."**

 **Kana-nii said to us as both he and Shirou-nii put on the upper portion of their black suit before donning a fine and slick black trench coat. Looking at their apparel, they looked like detective in the 90's... Nah, I think being mafia members suit them better.**

 **"So where are your routes now?"**

 **"I will go to 3rd High School while Kaname will visit Second High School. And after that we will visit the other Magic schools as well. Oh by the way, we'll be out for a week so I'll leave you in charge of the house Tatsu."**

 **Shirou-nii said to us before he and Kana-nii left the house through the front door. If one would think about it the distance between 2 institutions to Tokyo are quite enormous but knowing them, they will surely arrive there in a matter of seconds.**

 **More importantly...**

 **Looking at the digital clock at the desk as its hour hand strike at six, we started closing the store. After that, Cole and I exchange looks.**

 **"Alright, I'll take the console. You better suit up, Nii-san."**

 **With that being said, we both head to our personal space. Entering my private room, I started undressing, grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. All I know is that this will be a very long night.**

When the clip ended, Mayumi Saegusa was the first one to stand up from her seat, her cheeks beating red furiously.

"Please excuse me, I need some fresh air."

"I think I need some too."

"W-Wait!"

The room became almost empty as Mayumi, Mari, and Azusa exited the Student Council office, leaving only a blushing Suzune who was still gawking at the black screen of her laptop.

That last image... those hard as rock abs... those strong shoulder muscles... that naked body like it was chiseled by the heavens... it was powerful.

Suzune then slowly scanned the entire room, seeing how she was alone in there. But she need to be sure. Glancing at the screen again, she nod her head and then replay the last scene where Tatsuya was taking off his clothes.

Pausing the video, she then used a video editing software, copied the last clip and put it into the said folder.

Said folder, she labeled it "For Research Only".


	12. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type Moon or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners and creators.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **To all of the followers of this story, I would like to apologize for not giving much love to this fic. In that amount of time however allowed me to re-evaluate this story and decided that by the time I will update this one, I will be making some changes.**

 **First on the list are Miya and Miyuki. Starting this chapter they will be known as Shiba Miya and Shiba Miyuki. Now, before anything else while the surnames are somewhat same in canon MKnR the history of this surname in this story however is different. Miya being the eldest daughter of Genzou is the _de facto_ successor of the Clan Head position but never actualize since Eisaku was chosen to be the 2nd Head and later her twin Maya being the 3rd. Knowing the Yotsuba's traditions, Miya would have to form a new Branch Family under her leadership deriving from the Yotsuba name.**

 **Adding to that I admit that I've messed up here. With Maya's tragedy being averted, Miya should be the 3rd Head of the clan but due to some poor planning I didn't foresaw this. Haha... Oh well, I will just roll with the default setup than to change it. Besides, it would be logical for Maya to have Tatsuya as her child due to both of them having MCAs with warped powers.**

 **Second are the characters Himawari and Himari. It dawned to me to that Eisaku had only one child thanks to the guy who PMed me of this info. To summarize, Himawari will be known as Mugura Asumi and Himari as Mugura Himari starting this chapter.**

 **Third, I will revised some of the characters abilities. I want to exploit the Abe lineage of Miya, Maya, and their children Tatsuya and Miyuki. I mean these people legitimately are mixed bloods through their ancestor Kuzunoha and I might want to pull an "Atavism of the Kitsune" thing similar to Yu Yu Hakusho in order to release those foxy ears on their heads. Who wouldn't want to see a kitsune Miyuki? Or a kitsune Maya or Miya?**

 **Also starting this chapter, I will label Modern Magic under the Mystery of Code Cast seeing that MKnR's Modern Magic are somewhat similar to Code Cast. Ancient Magic will still be labeled as Magecraft.**

 **Lastly, due to these changes I will be revising some parts of the previous chapters to accomodate these changes in this chapter so please bear with me. With all of that being said, without any further ado let's go to the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: ARC 1 -First Order- (Part 4)**

At the Yotsuba Main Household, Yotsuba Maya's room were filled with silence. The last episode's revelation were somewhat mind-boggling, disturbing even. The occupants; Yotsuba Maya, Shiba Miya, Mugura Asumi, Hayama Tadanori, and Sakurai Honami, were perturbed about the fact of vampires' existence.

There were not the only ones startled about this information though.

The newcomers; Mashiba Shinsuke, Shiiba Hidetsugu, Kuroba Mitsugu, Shizuka Haruto, Shibata Osamu, and Tsukuba Touka, which were both heads of the Yotsuba's Branch Families were also affected by this revelation. Yesterday all of them were invited by Maya herself to discuss about the attacks made by Blanche members in Tokyo, mostly First High School. After their discussion, the Yotsuba Head showed them the black flash drive and its contents to her Branch Heads.

Most of them have mixed feelings.

Kuroba Mitsugu, Shibata Osamu, and Shizuka Haruto were a bit skeptic about it, Mashiba Shinsuke and Shiiba Hidetsugu were open about it, remembering how their fathers and grandfathers would tell them of a man they truly respect and fear at the same time, and Tsukuba Touka was perplexed on how the contents weighed on her.

Out all of the Branch Heads, the Head of the Tsukuba Branch Family was a bit more affected which to Maya, Miya, Asumi, and Honami had suspicions as to why.

Moreover, the doubts in the hearts of these newcomers and especially to those who previously watched the contents of the memory stick rose slightly when they heard Tatsuya saying how vampires were real.

"Not to be rude, Maya-sama but I find it hard to believe all of this." Mitsugu said as he waved his hand towards the television.

"So you're saying that my son is lying?"

Though somewhat calm, Yotsuba Maya was a bit annoyed. Though her son didn't actually told it himself, the action of him grasping his neck was a viable proof for Maya that her son had already been bitten by a vampire in the past. And she wasn't even there to prevent it.

And that's why she was irritated.

"You already saw Tatsuya's actions in the video right, Mitsugu?" Mashiba Shinsuke spoke in behalf of Maya. "And that giant thing back at the first episode... I don't know about you guys but I am inclining to believe that the things shown to us in this clips are real."

"I'm with Shinsuke in this one." Hidetsugu backed up, supporting the Mashiba Head's statement.

"Anyhow," Osamu spoke up. "Does anyone of you have any information with that black titan?" The Shibata Head still couldn't believe that the supposed father of her niece was the man responsible for obliterating Dahan.

He couldn't picture himself fighting that thing alone or toe-to-toe. If he by any chance, accept that what reel showed to them was real then it would mean that the father of most Candidate Generations of the Yotsuba is a monster or a god.

That thought alone is ridiculous!

Her sister Asumi responded with a shake of her head.

"Although we find something similar basing on the descriptions provided to us by the video."

If Asumi had to be honest, she was still bewildered by the fact that her daughter alongside Miya's and Honami's had brothers. From what she learned through the clip, it would appear that Hakuno-dono was in a sort of polygamous relationship... Or maybe the mothers of those male Kishinamis were on the same situation as her?

The same thought also occured to Sakurai Honami as she stood by her Mistress side. Though he had to wonder if, and only if, that the father of her child was indeed in a polygamous relationship, then how many wives does he have?

An image was then uploaded on the television screen by Hayama.

"Ravana?" Haruto raised his brow. "As in Ravana from the Ramayana?"

"Not 100% sure about it but it's the closest that we can get our hands on." The Shiba Head Family, Shiba Miya responded. Truthfully she was still a bit surprised about her nephew being the brains of Taurus Silver. As the CEO of the illustrous Four Leaves Technology, she knew that Taurus Silver was just a "nom de guerre" used by the company to described the collective work of two individuals.

She was proud of Tatsuya for being a genius in such a young age. While she know that her twin sister was also proud for her son, that boasting feeling was eclipsed by worry and uneasiness.

She can't blame her though. To learn that your son had been bitten by a blood-sucking creature would surely enveloped all parents, herself included, in anxiety.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe to be honest." The Kuroba Head crossed his arms.

"But if you think about it, something like that is bound to happen." Tsukuba Touka replied, earning some looks from her fellow Branch Heads. "I mean magic is already recognized around the world for 50 years now so who's to say that vampires or even that black giant who were supernatural in nature does not exist?"

The Kuroba Head wanted to retort but couldn't for a part of him was agreeing with Touka's words.

"Anyway, I'm eager to see the next episode." Touka said, her hand grasping her left shoulder in a tight grip. _"And besides, I want to know if that man is..."_

The Tsukuba Head wasn't aware that her simple gesture was noticed by the other females. They wanted to ask their female counterparts for some confirmation but in the meantime, they should watch first the next episode.

"Hayama-san."

With Maya's words, the butler nodded and pressed the remote's play button.

 **EPISODE 4: ARC 1 -First Order- (Part 4)**

 **Somewhere in Metropolitan Tokyo, Midnight...**

"Are we about to see Tatsuya in action?" Shinsuke asked while looking at Mitsugu as the site of metropolitan Tokyo came to light.

Mitsugu just shrugged in response. However he was eager to see Tatsuya's combat prowess after 12 years. He was there when his father personally trained Tatsuya at an early age and now he wanted to see how the lad improved.

 **"Haa... Haa..."**

 **A female in her late teens breathe heavily as she scampered in haste through the hallways of an abandoned building. Her semi-long dark brown hair done in ponytail swayed in each hastened step she take. Her Course 2 First High School uniform were dirtied, torn, and tattered, showing much of her exquisite skin that was now riddled with bruises. Her right hand was grasping on her bloody neck, applying pressure against the aching wounds to mitigate the pain while her left hand clutching a shinai that she used often during her Kendo activities.**

As the face of the girl came to view, most of the viewers couldn't help but widened her eyes. To them, the overall appearance of the girl can be mistaken as if she was harassed or abused. Not to mention that they recognized the teen especially Kuroba Mitsugu.

Looking at the female teen, the women couldn't help but to symphatize at her condition.

"Was she..." Asumi trailed off, unable to finish the words that was in her throat.

"We aren't sure Sister." Osamu replied to his sister. "But if we look closely at her neck, we could only speculate what happened to her."

 _"Vampires.."_ Most of them thought.

 **Her bluish eyes, albeit its portrayal of shakiness and desperation, radiated the will to push onward despite the bloody state she was in. When her orbs registered a staircase not far away from her, it glimmered with hope and due to her instinct to survive, her body moved on its own.**

 **"I need...to get out of here..."**

The viewers wondered why such girl was in that kind of place at that time as they watched the girl struggling to climb up the stairs.

 **This girl was Mibu Sayaka.**

 **Daughter of Chief of Foreign Affairs Mibu Yuuzou and a sophomore of the prestigious First High School. As for why she was in this kind of place in this particular time, it had to do with the beliefs she was fighting for and also being abducted against her will.**

"So she was kidnapped? By whom?"

"That is something I want to find out too, Haruto." Hidetsugu replied as his eyes went back to the screen.

 **"Mibu-san~"**

Hearing the voice calling the teen Mibu's name sent some shivers to Honami's spine. Their was some sort of eerieness to it. Something dark and malevolent.

 **The playful tone of a male voice echoed throughout the entire building that it brought some shiver and fear to her core. She forced her battered frame to move quickly as possible along the rugged stairs. Once she was on the rooftop, the kendo practitioner immediately scanned her surroundings for any escape route but there was none. Realizing that she was already trapped, Sayaka faced towards the door she exited with her shinai aiming at the particular silhouette that was already standing at that place.**

"It looks like she resorts to fight."

"Though I had to wonder if she has the capability to do so."

"What do you mean, Mitsugu?"

"In my line of work Miya, I collect information of valuable people including her since she is the daughter of Chief Mibu Yuuzou. And from what I have gathered, the girl is highly skilled in swordsmanship and won several kendo championships." The Kuroba Head paused a bit before continuing, "Though I can't say the same for her magical ability."

"That's bad." Maya commented. "While having such sword skills are amazing, it won't do any good against an opponent that isn't human."

The others couldn't help themselves but to agree with the Yotsuba Head. They heard of stories how magicians of the old era fought face to face with demons and every evil creatures in the past. They had to wonder if such creatures are still present, are the magicians of the modern age have what it takes to face them?

Most of them couldn't give a solid answer to that.

 **As the face of the man came to light, Sayaka had to distance herself away as far as possible though she had to halt when she realized she was already standing on the edge of the building. She winced with a growl as a sensation of pain engulfed her entire body, as if it was burning inside.**

 **"What will be your answer Mibu-san?" The man said with a sneer as his demonic eyes watched the female teen grunting in pain. "Would you live as a vampire or die as a human?"**

Seeing the man who by his appearance alone was somewhat vampiric, the magicians of the Yotsuba Family tensed up mostly when they saw those red eyes of his. Miya and Maya, who was eyeing the vampire intently could feel their body shaking as their heart beat faster.

It wasn't out of fear but something else that they can't explain.

 **Clenching her teeth, Sayaka made her decision.**

 **She jumped off the building.**

"She chose to commit suicide."

"Well I would do the same thing." Shinsuke replied to Touka. "I want to die as a human than becoming a blood-sucking monster."

 **As she falls to the ground, Mibu Sayaka closed her eyes as tears of regret, anger, and fear made themselves known. All she wanted was to demolish the discrimination between Blooms and Weeds, that's why she agreed to attend a joined meeting between the Alliance and Egalites sponsored by the Egalites themselves.**

Most of the adults knew such kind of situation well, in every Magic School across Japan. They also have knowledge that Egalites was a subsidiary of Blanche, mostly operated by young members of the society.

 **But she wasn't expecting...this.**

 **Vampires.**

 **Blood sucking creatures from myth and fairy tales, and the Egalites were full of them. There real, so real that her still bleeding neck was the proof of their existence.**

"You're not the only one, Mibu-ojousama." Hayama whispered softly as if he was sympathizing with the girl.

 **Images of her parents and friends resurfaced in her mind as she awaits her demise. Then as the ground was already a few meters away from her, an image of a male teen appeared at the last second in her thoughts whom she has feelings for.**

 **"I love you, Senpai..."**

When Tatsuya's face was shown, Hidetsugu couldn't help himself but whistle.

"Who would've thought that Maya-sama's son caught the heart of the Foreign Affairs Chief's beautiful daughter..."

"Well my son has his ways." Maya smiled slightly though she was concerned for the young Mibu approaching her death.

Though seeing how she was alive after the Blanche incursion against First High School, Miya knew that the girl was saved by someone.

And she just had a hunch who it was.

 **As she whispered those words, she felt a soft thud embracing her entire frame instead of an expecting a loud and hard landing. Wondering what was going on, Sayaka opened her weakly eyes. What she saw was a familiar visage of a man she recognized too well. The only difference is that the man was wearing an Indian silver earring on his right ear, his eyes were glowing blue with silver shimmerings around his irises, and a pair of fox ears protruding on his head.**

 **"Sen...pai...?"**

 **As much as she wanted to stay awake, Mibu Sayaka's consciousness fade to black.**

As the video clip ended, the viewers were stunned and unable to speak. All of them questioning one another on what they just saw.

"My Tatsuya...has fox ears...?" Maya said between bewilderment and disbelief, her jazzberry jam eyes blinking on the sorcery she had witness.


End file.
